


In the Shadows of Lian Yu

by Thareith



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Shado, Alpha Slade, Alpha Thea, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Laurel Bashing, Like a lot of Laurel Bashing, M/M, Moira Queen and Richard Queen are bastards, Oliver is experimented on, Omega Oliver, Omega Sara, Past Child Abuse, Powers Oliver, Sign Language, league of assassins oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thareith/pseuds/Thareith
Summary: Oliver died saving Shado and Sara. He never remembered that he was once on the island when he was eight. What happens when Lian Yu refuses to let one of her children die.





	1. Chapter 1

In the Shadows of Lian Yu

Oliver had always heard that just before you die your life flashes before your eyes. It’s strange that after all he has been through this past year or so that this is the first time it has happened. Only the feeling of cold metal that smelled of gun fire pressed into his back does he see everything he remembers doing. Maybe, it is not so surprising. Oliver had many people to save his worthless hide. His father, Yao Fe, Slade, Shado, and Sara all pulled his ass out of the fire and what has he done? He got the man he loves killed, Slade Wilson and damned his friends.

Now the only two other people who are his friends, the two he promised to himself and Slade silently to protect were going to die because of him. Sara, the kind and tough omega he knew and cared for, and Shado, his teacher, his friend, the alpha that Slade loved. Oliver knew that he owed it to the grumpy alpha to protect her. It was at this moment he truly understood what he was. A toxic, pathetic, and weak omega just like his father and mother drilled into his head, soul, and body. Maybe, just maybe, he could save Shado and Sara. Then at least he could die knowing he did one good thing.

“Wait! You don’t want to kill them!” Oliver exclaimed as he got off his knees and ran up to Ivo. There were sounds of safeties turning off as the mercenaries all pointed their guns at Oliver. Ivo motioned to them to stand down. After all there is not much a wounded and outnumbered omega can do.

“Why not? Someone is going to die Oliver. You sealed one of their deaths due to your stupidity.” Ivo cocked the gun at Oliver. The sound thundered in the forest. Sounding far louder in the solemn moment.

“I am the one you are mad at. Not them. Sara only betrayed because of me. Once I’m gone she won’t betray you again, she would have no reason to. And you would be lucky to have Shado working for you. She is smart, strong, and resourceful. If it wasn’t for her we would never have found the sub, you never would have found it. The only person who could stand in your way is dead.” Oliver stated as he slid down to his knees in front of Ivo.

“True, you do make an excellent point. Then what about you Oliver? You have yet to say anything to save your sorry hide.”

“Me? Why would I try to save myself. I’m the one who has caused this mess. I am just an omega who has already ruin everything for you. So kill me and not them. We all know that I am the one you want dead.” Oliver pleaded with the man  
He tried to ignore the soft cries coming from his friends. He always thought about himself before others. He had hurt so many people before he washed up on Lian Yu. He looked  
Up at Ivo for a brief second and then back to the forest floor. He heard the crunching of the leaves as the man walked behind Oliver. 

“Deal. Any last words?” 

Oliver closed his eyes. _“Looks like there is a fighter in you after all Oliver Queen.”_ It seems Slade was wrong. The gun pressed up the back of his head. **I’m sorry Slade.** Oliver took a deep breath and said the only thing that Shado would understand and hopefully do.

“Shengcun.” Then Oliver knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments so soon after I posted. Things have been horrible but you guys were one of the few good things to happen these past few weeks!  
> Bold is for thoughts  
> Italics are for things that have happened
> 
> I do not own the Arrow fandom. If I did Slade and Oliver would be Cannon.

ItSoLY chapter two

Two hours earlier in the submarine…

Slade wheezed as he slide down the wall that Oliver and Shado propped him up against. The two of them along with Sara began their search for the mirakuru. The paste that Shado slathered onto him was no longer effective. The burns across his body was wreaking havoc all over. He looked to the side as he heard the sign of doors and drawers being opened and closed frantically. His eyes softened when he looked at Oliver. The kid looked like a mess. Hell, he could smell the distress rolling off of the kid. It was so strong that it pierced through the pain induced fog that settled over him. 

He could hear Oliver give a small shout of joy. **Maybe they found the shit they were looking for.** However, as he lolled his head in their direction he saw the three of them huddled together whispering harshly. Whatever the blonde chit was saying must not be good. If he thought the atmosphere was tense earlier; it was like a cinderblock now. Slade coughs and moans loudly as another wave of pain hits him. 

Oliver looked up at him, brow furrowed and biting his bottom lip. The young omega snarled at the other two; then grabs something out of Sara’s hand and rush over to Slade. In his hand was a syringe filled with a strange substance that could possibly save his life. 

“We found the mirakuru Slade, but there is a problem.” **There always is kid. Nothing on this island is easy,** ”Sara says that in order for the mirakuru to work we need a sedative. There isn’t any sedatives on board Slade, and without it you would die from the pain.” Oliver looked close to sobbing as he explained.

**Well, shit.** “Either way I’m a dead man. Do it.” Slade wheezes as Oliver kneels down next to him. He could barely feel the needle go into him or the mirakuru being pushed in. Slade could see Shado and Sara come into the room both of them looking upset. **Well that’s surprising,** seeing as he had wanted to kill or abandon the blonde chit. It was her fault that they were in this situation after all. It did not take too long for the burning agony to hit. There was one last thing he needed to do.

“Shado, I need you…” **to look after the kid.** He could barely register the hurt look in Oliver’s eyes or the acknowledgement from Shado’s. Slade’s body began to seize as he felt every part of his body screaming. Being blow up was like a slap to the wrist compared to this. It was if someone replaced his blood with acid. He shut his eyes tightly trying to stop the blood welling out of his eyes. Slade could taste the blood rising into his mouth and was choking in it. It was almost as if he was drowning in pain and blood.

He could feel the chilly hands of death creep over him as darkness began to creep everywhere. There were fists pounding on his chest, the hands obviously belonging to Oliver trying to keep his heart beating. Slowly, words and sounds grew silent… “Slade…” **why is it so cold… I was an inferno earlier…** “No! You… die…” **Don’t worry kid…** “I… you.” **Shado will see to it that you are safe and take you home...** Then everything was black and Slade lost himself to the void of death

ItSoLY.

Slade was not sure if he was dead or alive. If he was alive then how long had he been out? The first thing he noticed as he was coming to his senses was that he was no longer in any pain. In fact, if anything, his body felt better than it has ever been. His hearing has definitely improved because he could hear those bloody gulls, the winged vermin, as if they were in the sub with him. His hand twitches for a moment as he thought about blasting those blights of the skies out of the sky.

Then there was that horrendous stench. It was an unholy concoction of blood, shit, eviscerated flesh, and a subtle hint of sea water. If there was this sort of stench in the afterlife; Slade really needs to find a person in charge to fix it. That is not something the afterlife should have. Really the dead are suppose to be at peace; not nauseated beyond belief. Could he even get sick if he was dead? He should take this smell as a sign that he was alive, but seeing is believing and all that.

**I need to get up. I should probably check to see if I really am dead or by a miracle I am alive.** It felt like that it took him too long to open his eyes. The sight he was greeted with was not some fluffy place or a grassy meadow. There was nothing like the stuff he heard being preached down his throat by different types of religions. He was right back where he had died in that god awful sub on the damn fucking island. **Well that answers that. No way the afterlife would have this purgatory in it. Or maybe I did end up in Purgatory. Would be a horrid irony if this was the afterlife. Positive thoughts Slade, channel your inner Oliver.** Slade began to slowly move his body. He did not want to rush because he had no idea what the side effects of the mirakuru were.

It was during this that he began to notice something wrong. There was no one in the sub with him. There was no sounds or movement to indicate that he was not alone. The misty forest scent of Shado, the citrus scent of Sara, and the addicting scent of apple cinnamon, with a hint of vanilla, scent of Oliver’s were faded. That was not right. They would not leave him here to rot even if he had died. Slade expected them to haul his large ass to Yao Fe and Richard Queen’s graves and lay him to rest there.

Slade groaned as he stood up. His brow furrowed he looked around. He took another good sniff and that was when the other scents began to make themselves known to him. Slade could barely make them out so he shut his eyes and focused completely on his nose. The next breath he took he smelled five new scents. **Three alphas and two betas. Slade would bet his life that these were Ivo’s men. After all they were the only other people on the island. **They must of surprised them. I don’t smell any large amount of blood that isn’t my own. So it is unlikely they were injured. With their scents this faded I would say it was around and hour and half ago or maybe a bit longer since they were captured. Probably as soon as I died.****

****

The man looked around to see if any of his weapons were left behind. Slade quickly looked about the room, he did not have much time to waste here. It was only when he was about to go track them down unarmed did he catch a glimpse of one of his swords. When he grabbed the sword and inspected it he could smell a hint of Shado’s scent on it. **That woman thinks of everything.** With the sword in hand he made his way outside. 

****

The sun seemed brighter to him and the colors were vivid. However, he did not ponder about it for too long; he has his pack to save. So Slade focused on the smells and began to track the group down. His training in the ASIS paying off. Slade left the beach and followed the scents into the forest; his ears and eyes out for any signs of danger or his friends. On the ground he could see crunch leaves and broken branched veering to his left. Someone had stumbled earlier and was somewhat dragged before being able to right themselves. Slade crouched as he picked up the pace. The scents were getting stronger and he thinks he could even hear voices in the distance. The closer Slade got the more he lost himself to his alpha instincts. His pack was taken. His pack was in danger. Mercy be to those who harm what is his for he will show them none. 

****

BANG!!!!

****

The gunshot rends the air. At the very moment Slade completely lost himself to the Alpha in him. Gone was his stealthy approach. He was rushing to the group, his eyes seeing red. There! Just a bit farther was an unaware beta with his back turned. With a loud roar Slade swung his sword and cleaved the beta in two. His eyes zoned in on Ivo who had his gun out. There was the tell tale sounds of the guns being aimed at him and sobs of his name. 

****

For Slade timed slowed down. He ducked from the shots from the alpha to his right. Slade bounded up to him and stabbed him in the chest. As he pulled the sword out he grabbed the alpha’s body and twisted it around to use as a shield. He dropped the corpse and grabbed the gun. With god like precision he shot the two remain lackeys right between the eyes. He swirled around where Ivo was standing to find the man long gone. Slade growled the bloodlust pounding in his being. Who knew how long it took for him to turn back into himself. He looked around and saw Shado and Sara kneeling in the dirt their hands tied behind their backs. Slade rushed over and began to break the bindings with his bare hands.

****

“Are you alright? Where’s the kid? Where’s Oliver?” Slade inquired snapping Sara’s bindings. The moment he spoke Oliver’s name Sara let out a loud sob. Shado’s shoulders dropped and she began to silently cry. Her eyes staring at the forest floor beneath her.

****

“Oliver. He is dead Slade. He sacrificed himself to save us.” Shado murmured.

****

“No. NO. The kid can’t be dead. Oliver can’t be dead.” Slade spoke disbelieving as he removed Shado’s bindings. **He can’t be dead. He just can’t be…** Shado turned around and looked Slade in the eyes. Her eyes held a powerful sorrow as the next words she spoke damned Slade’s soul.

****

“Look behind you.”

****

There was such hesitancy in his movements as he turned around. He did not want to see if it was true. His eyes lowered themselves and fell onto the body face down in the dirt. Oliver’s once bright blonde hair was a matted mess of dirt and blood. The hole in the back of his head still bleeding. Slade stopped. He stopped thinking, feeling, breathing; he just stopped everything as he looked at the once vibrant omega. He took a step forward then another and another until he was beside the kid. He fell down to his knees and with the utmost gentleness he had cradled Oliver in his arms. In that one moment Slade’s heart truly died. Not even the betrayal of his partner or the attack on his son had heart this bad. He and Oliver may not have been mates but Oliver was the closest to thing to one in his heart and his inner alpha all but claimed him.

****

With a loud wail of despair Slade held the kid close to him. His head buried into Oliver’s neck. Everything crashed down around him. The pain he felt when he was dying felt like a paper cut to the torrent of absolute agony slammed into him. Slade felt the tears pouring down his face as he slightly rocked Oliver. Sobs wracking his body.

****

“No no no no. Oliver you have to wake up. Please wake up. I never got to tell you,” **how much I love you.** “ I promised that you would get home. That you get to your family.” Slade choked on his tears as he pushed the dirty hair out of Oliver’s face. It felt like days as he knelt there. Nothing seemed to register with him. Oliver was dead. Nothing mattered now.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pole is still up for Oliver's powers:
> 
> Animal Shape shifting
> 
> Shadow Control
> 
> Wind Control
> 
> Plant Control


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry how late this is! I want to let you guys know that the pole ends on May 31st. I am really excited at how many of you are enjoying this story. 
> 
> Bold is thought
> 
> Italics are the past

ItSoLY

 

He almost thought it was raining; god it felt like it should be. His face was wet with tears as he cradled Oliver’s body lovingly. Slade knew that they had to move. Ivo and his goons could come back at any moment and be better equipped this time. Still, it was hard for him to muster up the strength to move. He tried to stand up while still holding onto Oliver; for he could not bear to let him go. Slade stumbled at first as his leg having gone to sleep while he was on the ground. He felt and smelled Shado moving to his side to help him. The inner alpha growled at the scent of the female alpha. It did not want her to be near his dead friend, who should've been his mate. He did not know that he had actually growled out loud until he heard the crunching of leaves as Shado backed away. She made herself to be as nonthreatening as possible. Slade took a deep breath and righted himself on his feet with Oliver cradled in his arms. Slade turn to look at Shado and Sara.

“We need to leave Slade. Ivo’s men could be back any minute.” Spoke Shado as she gestured to the area where Ivo was last seen running. 

“Yes… your right. Oliver needs to be put to rest.” Slade murmured softly. With one last glance at Oliver and a quick calculation of where they and where they need to go, Slade began to head towards the cliff where Yao Fe and Robert Queen rest. 

“Where are we going?” Sara asked tentatively. Slade glared at her at from the corner of his eye. His posture rigid when she spoke. Shado, sensing the rising tension, walked beside Sara and placed a hand on the small of her back; not noticing the faint blush on Sara’s cheek.

“We are going to put Oliver to rest where my father and his lay.” 

Silence followed the short statement from Shado. The only sounds that were heard were that of the crunching leaves and the life of the forest. Throughout the solemn journey to the cliff Slade would look down at Oliver remembering all of the fond moments they shared. When they first met Slade was just surviving, living off of the training he had from ASIS. Then Oliver had bumbled into his life. His first thought of the boy was that he would of been better off dead. **Now he is dead. He shouldn’t be.** Slade thought of him as nothing but an arrogant self entitled brat. Never in a million years did he think he would of fallen for him. 

Slade was quite surprised when Oliver began to go into heat. The kid did not bother to even tell Slade before he went into heat. He remember how his inner alpha roared and fought Slade to claim the omega as his. It took all of his strength not to take the boy. So, Slade guarded the Oliver and made sure to ward off his scent so that it won’t attract any wayward patrols. Again, Slade had thought the kid was too much trouble; that was until the night they took the airfield. **There was something in that pretty little head of his.** Oliver had proved that he was more than what Slade originally thought of him. Than the kid showed true courage when he decided to go after Yao Fe. Slade felt ashamed that the kid, who had no real training or a chance, would do something that he was originally sent to do. It was his reckless courage that changed Slade’s mind and caused him to chase after Oliver.

_Slade raced through the forest to Fyer’s camp. He must of gone crazy to chase after Oliver when he was so close to escaping Lian Yu after all this time. Yet, that boy showed more courage and morality than he did and it struck a chord in him. In his mind Slade vowed to bring Oliver home safely and Slade always keeps his promises. It didn’t take long for him to reach the camp. He could hear the men cheering at the sounds of a fist fight. Slade crouched down and sneaked forward to get an idea of what was going on. He felt a strong ominous wind blow past him and Slade thanked his lucky stars he was downwind. Slade got close enough to see passed the circle of mercenaries. What he saw chilled his insides. **That damn traitor! I won’t let him take anything from me ever again!** Before he rushed in he decided to give the mercenaries a delayed ‘surprise party’._

_Slade pulled out his swords and sliced his way through the group to get to Billy. The man who betrayed him and all he ever stood for. The man who was strangling the life out of his Oliver. Slade roared, “BILLY!” He became a whirlwind of steel and blood. Anyone who got in his way was nothing but a pile of sliced meat. Billy dropped Oliver to the ground and turned to face Slade. It was like a spell had been cast over the camp as no one moved to kill Slade or Oliver. Perhaps Fyer’s wanted to see how this played out but Slade did not care._

_Billy and Slade began to circle each other. An old and familiar dance they both know only this time it won’t end until either one of them was dead. With deadly grace the two men clashed; their swords clanging loudly. They parried and block each move. The pair of them knowing all of the other’s techniques. Slade risked looking over to see how Oliver was. He saw that Oliver was alright but barely saw Billy’s lunge at the last moment. Their blades lock but not before Billy’s sword sliced Slade’s cheek. **Damn it. Well if there is one thing I have learned on this island, playing fair gets you killed.** Slade rams his knee up into Billy’s groin causing the man to collapse to his knees in pain. **Sorry, not sorry.** “You chose the wrong side Billy.” With a quick and devastating blow Slade decapitated Billy._

_Slade did not even pause as he grabbed Oliver and ran out of the camp. At first Oliver had stumbled but the adrenaline began to course through him causing him to match Slade’s obscene speed. Slade began to count down in his head while the mercenaries decided to finally get off their lazy asses and try to kill Slade and Oliver. **Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Mother Fuckin Kaboom.** Slade’s surprise detonated across the camp. It only did some minor damage to the camp but it did its’ job and stopped the mercenaries from shooting and coming after them. They both let out a quick laugh but still ran like maniacs to the airfield. Their hope in catching the plane was dashed as they saw it fly over head. _

_“Damn it! I’m sorry Slade we are going to die because I tried to save Yao Fe.” Oliver cursed._

_“The kid I first met would have died. The man beside me is going to survive. We will get off this island. Together.” Slade grinned at Oliver and began to herd him back to their home._

Slade was pulled out of his thoughts as they reached the burial site. Even after carrying Oliver for several hours his arms were not tired or sore nor was any part of his body. In front of him stood two mounds of stone. At the head of each mound was a piece of driftwood with the names Yao Fe and Robert queen carved into them. Now they had to put another soul into the graveyard. Slade reluctantly laid Oliver’s body on the grass before the graves. 

“I will get the stones from the beach. Shado will you dig the spot for Oliver?” Slade whispered hoarsely trying not to choke on the sorrow welling inside him. He headed towards the beach to gather stones after Shado nodded. His enhanced hearing allowed him to hear the two women talk.

“Could we bury him next to your father Shado?”

“We can. Is there a reason you wish to have him lay next to my father?”

“Ollie… I am not sure he would want me to say this. His father was a complete bastard to him. Ollie told me how surprised he was that his father wanted him to join his trip on the boat. Mr. Queen… he made it known to Oliver that he was a disappointment to the Queen name.”

**Strange. Oliver never mentioned that at all.** Slade arrived at the beach and began his search for good size stones for the kid’s grave. He was far enough away now that he could only hear snippets of the conversation.

“That… sense.. I saw… back.”

“... he… what…”

Slade lifted the arm full of stones as if they weighed like down stuffed pillows. He began his long trek up to the graves contemplating what the women had said. **What do they mean by back? Did the kid keep secrets from me? Well, he has but this feels different.** Slade tried to recall the last time he had seen Oliver’s back without his shirt on. He could not think of a time that he had seen Oliver's back. As he reached to the top he saw the two side by side digging, with their hands, a shallow grave next to Yao Fe’s for Oliver. He narrowed his eyes at the two when he put the rocks down. He saw how they would glance at each other and how their knees were pressed up against the other’s. **Oliver just died and you two are fucking giving each other the fuckin eyes.** Slade grinded his teeth and went back down to the beach.

When Slade arrived at the beach for a second time something caught his eye. There nestled between two rocks was a piece of sea green sea glass. It was roughly a foot long oval that was about an inch deep. It was rough and bumpy but it was perfect for Oliver’s grave. Slade lifted it up and put it in his pocket gently. **The color reminds me of Oliver's eyes.** A small smile crossed his face and he went to his task of collecting more stones while being mindful of the piece of glass in his pocket. It took him several trips to get enough rocks for Oliver.

By the time he had enough stones Shado and Sara had finished digging the shallow grave. Slade gently lifted Oliver up and laid him in the grave. Something fell out of the kid's back pocket after he was lifted. There on the ground was a familiar white book. The very last thing Oliver’s father had given him before he shot himself in the head. Slade bent down and picked it up. There was an irrational urge to throw it off the cliff. Instead, he put it in his other pocket. The three of the silently placed the rocks around and on Oliver’s body. Each one of them quietly paying their respects to the kid. Before covering Oliver’s face Slade took off his keffiyeh and wiped the blood from the bullet wound off. With that they finished the burial. All three of them sat on their knees.

"I found found this on the beach," Slade mentioned while pulling the glass out of his pocket.

"It is beautiful Slade." Sara breathed out. Shado motioned to Slade to give her the sea glass. With utmost reverence she took out her knife and began to delicately carve into it. No one spoke, not wanting to break the silence. Time had passed as Shado carved into the glass. Once she deemed that the carving was done she put her knife away. Then she placed it onto the grave. There on the glass was Oliver’s name written with such elegance. Slade could feel the tears pouring down his face as he felt the finality of the situation. With a quick glance he saw both of the women sobbing as well. The sky darkened and the clouds dispersed. The skies burning oranges and reds as the sun sets on this solemn day.

Although Slade wanted to stay there and sit by Oliver he knew that they had to head back to the fuselage. Out here there was no shelter and they did not have any food or water. Luckily the plane did not get hit during the attack and was still in one piece, well as much as it was before the attack. With a heavy sigh Slade stood up. Shado followed his lead and stood up as well as helping Sara to stand as well. No one said a word as they traveled back to their home. The only sound that accompanied them was that of the wind and wildlife of the island. Slowly the sky became a starry painting and far more luminous than the views in the city. **Oliver loved to look at the stars.** The sun was gone when they reached the fuselage. Slade did not bother looking at the other two as he went in and began to take off his gear and weapons. Shado slipped in and followed his lead.

With a sort of empty mindedness Slade gathered up the wood that was stacked inside. They always had a stock incase the weather’s unpredictability on the island. Slade just piled the wood in one of the craters and kept piling more and more. He did not give a care if Ivo’s men saw it. **I fuckin dare you to come here.** He grabbed the flint and with one stroke he lit the wood and, with the new strength the Mirakuru gave him, broke the flint. Slade snorted as he recalled Oliver’s first attempt and starting a fire well more like complaining for an hour. It took no time for the fire to roar to life and devour the wood. The two women joined Slade by the fire. Shado raised an eyebrow at Slade motioning to the large fire; to which he ignored. What he noticed was how close to Sara and the fact that she was about to say something.

“I… you were the best friend I ever had Ollie. Despite what most people thought you were a good friend. I could tell you things that I could never tell anyone else. You accepted me as I am. Fuck… you went through so much and you hid yourself to the point that only a few of us saw the real you. I am so sorry. I… I shouldn’t have made you take me with you on the boat. I was such a horrible friend to you,” Sara began sobbing,”I did not deserve to be saved, to be your friend. God… this is all my fault. I am sorry Ollie. I am so sorry. Please forgive me.” She wrapped her arms around her middle. The silence did not last long.

“Your right,” Slade said deathly even,”It is your fault.” His voice beginning to take a feral tone as he stalked towards her.”If it wasn’t for you Oliver would still be here! Ever since you showed up nothing but disasters have happened. You should be the one dead not him!” **Not my sweet omega.** ” I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!” Slade snarled and lunged at Sara as the mirakuru burned in his veins. He had given into his instincts and became feral Alpha, who only wanted revenge for his almost mate. However, before he could get to her the small female alpha jumped between them and growled right back at him. Shado stared at the larger alpha defiantly. She had pushed Sara behind her to protect her from Slade's wrath. Shado refused to let Slade anywhere near her.

“Shado get out of my fucking way!”

“No Slade. Do you know why Oliver died? He died to protect me AND Sara. Are you willing to go against his wishes? Are you willing to make his death in vain?” Shado challenged. Her eyes locked with Slade’s daring him to refute her words. Slade glared as the words were slowly sinking into his alpha induced haze. Was he really going to let Oliver’s death become meaningless. Slade clutched his chest and let out a moan of despair. **Oliver…** The pain in his heart hurt like getting blown up all over again. Slade’s shoulders slumped as he regained his senses.

“I… I’m sorry. I will turn in.” With that being said Slade turned around and walked into the plane. He stared at his bed and just fell onto it face first. It took a few minutes of moving around until he felt comfortable enough to sleep. **I would not be surprised if they decide to make camp elsewhere.** As he slowly drifted into sleep he saw a shadowy outline at the door of the plane. The shadowy outline of a dead man, of Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not following the story line that strictly so there are some changes. Yes Slade is cursing a lot in this chapter but I think it is reasonable. Some one mentioned about not wanting Slade to treat Shado and Sara like he did in the canon version. When I was watching that I thought that he should of been a bit upset at Oliver but not revenge bent crazy. I think it would of been more reasonable that he would of wanted to just kill Sara. There might be a chance I will post another chapter next week but unlikely. Vacation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poll is closed and no I am not telling you guys which one won. It is surprise. As a heads up I am writing another story as well. If you like manga I suggest reading Noblesse. My second story is for that manga. Sadly I do not own Arrow. If I did Slade would be with Oliver and they would be a very passionate couple.

ITSoLY

-Outside of the plane-

Shado watched diligently as Slade retreated into the plane. Her body tense and ready to spring into action should the other alpha were to come out and attack. She could understand why the man blamed Sara. In a way Shado could also blame the girl but she knew that their time on the island was limited. Anything could happen and one of them could have died. In the end it was Ivo’s fault that Oliver was dead, not Sara’s. That man was meant to come here, with or without Sara. Shado loved Oliver like a little brother and she will fulfill his dying wish and keep Sara safe.

The sounds of the fire crackling at the calls of the wildlife broke the forlorn silence. Time crawled by as she kept vigil. She heard Sara sitting down and tries to settle into a comfortable position by the fire. As time passed Shado had deemed it safe to move. Therefore, she decided to sit next to Sara while making sure that she was between the omega and the plane. She felt the omega shift closer to her when she sat down. The tantalizing scent of citrus was gentle caresses that enticed her senses. Shado shook her head slightly to clear her mind, now was not the time to get distracted by the young girl. Not while Ivo was still a threat.

“Thank you for protecting me. I know I have not given you any real reason to do so.”

“It was not your fault. You were not the one who pulled the trigger. Ever since we ended up on this island we all knew that our time was limited. Either by those who come or the island itself would kill us. It may take time to soften the blow of Oliver’s lost, but Slade will see reason.” A short uneasy pause filled the air between the two.

“He really loved Oliver?”

“Yes, he does. For as long as I have known the two, they both loved each other. They were just too stubborn to see it or admit to the other how they felt.” Shado chuckled softly as she fondly recalled memories of the two. Like how Oliver would duck his head and blush whenever Slade complimented him or whenever the male alpha would have his shirt off. She would occasionally see Oliver just stare at Slade with fond and loving eyes when the man’s back was turned. **Or he was just starting at the man’s ass. It is a very nice one.**  Though she did catch Slade eyeing Oliver’s. While she may prefer her same gender she can appreciate a nice well sculpted body. Of course there were the moments when Slade would come back from hunting with a good haul. Oliver would beam in happiness and would praise and thank Slade for catching it. Then Slade would just puff out his chest as he proved his worth as strong and providing alpha.

“If anyone deserved a good alpha, it would be Ollie. At least he knew what it was like to have someone to protect him. He has been through so much.” Shado steeled herself for what was probably going to be a painful conversation.

“When we were putting Oliver to rest you did not want him next to his father. Was he the one to put all of those scars on his back?”

ITSOLY

Several months earlier...

It was a hot and dry day when they decided that they need to clean up. How the two of them put up with them smells before she arrived, she will never know. After a week the two of them start to smell like some dead bunny that has been putrefying in the hot sun for a week. They decided that Slade had to take the first bath after all he was the biggest offense to their noses. She looked up at said man who was maintaining his blades with a religious touch.

She was to take the last trip to the stream. While she waited for Oliver’s turn she diligently work on the surprise for Oliver. Shado managed to convince Slade to find a piece of wood that would be perfect to make a bow out of. When she was little she was brought along with her father to watch his bow being crafted. It was a sight to behold and she memorized every step. She would spend days working on the fallen tree limbs outside of her home, trying to craft a bow. Time passed as she carved the wood with her knife, too much time.

“The kid is taking too long.” Slade announced. He was beginning to set his tools aside and go after Oliver. Whether it was to bring him back or final give to the hormones and mate with the poor omega, she did not know. She cut Slade off with a wave of her hand.

“I will send him back. After all it is my turn to bathe.” With that Shado left their clearing to head to the river. Her feet led her on a familiar path to the stream. From what she had heard about how Oliver ended up on the island she would not be surprised if he had a hard time getting into the water. **However, this is taking longer than usual.**  It did not take too long for her to hear the stream. As she walked out of the tree line she noticed that Oliver had his back turned to her. That was when she saw his back. She gasped as she saw the scars that could only have been made by belts, knives, cigarettes, and glass. Oliver turned around quickly and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Sha… Shado… what are you doing here?!?” Oliver stumbled and tried to wade away from her while panic was starting to set in. However, it was to no avail because she went after him. She did not care that her clothes were getting drenched. The only thought that was running through her mind was who? Who hurt her young brother? Woe be to the ones that hurt him for she will show them no mercy; only a frothing rage. It was almost as if the stream parted for her; for the water did not slow her down. Oliver tried to get to the shore where his clothes lay but Shado stopped him and wrapped him in her arms. She could feel him hyperventilating and smelled his distress.

“Shh. It’s okay Oliver. Take deep breaths.” She rubbed calm circles on his back. She could feel the ridges from belt buckles and the divots of the ones that were cut deep. Her heart broke as she held him in her arms. As Oliver’s breathing evened out she could feel tears fall onto her shoulder. Shado ignored his state of undress and led him to the bank. She sat him down on the shore and gave him one of the towels they stole from a camp to hide his modesty. As she sat down by his side she saw one of the strangest of scars on him. It looked as if someone had removed a tattoo from his back and along his spine was needle marks; the kind of marks that are used in medical practice, not drugs. Shado sat beside him and laid his head into her lap. Then gentle ran her hands through his damp locks.

“Oliver… How did you get… these?” She said as gently as she could. It would not be good to upset him to the point of hyperventilating again. She felt him stiffen up but not go into a panic. The wind rustled through the trees. The sound of the flowing water filled the air with a sense of tranquility.

“Well, I got ship wrecked, had your father shoot me in the shoulder, got beaten up by Slade’s ‘training’, got tortured, more training, and more torture. That’s all. No big deal.”

“You have scars from well before you ended up here.” Oliver sighed.

“I am the son of a wealthy businessman and expected to take his place. I am an Omega. That’s it really.” Shado said nothing. While that scratched the surface she knew there was a lot more than just that. It did not explain the removed tattoo that looked to be at least 10 years old or the strange needle marks she found. However, she did not press for any more information. She could feel him shivering. Shado knew one thing, no one was going to hurt him like that again; not even his family.

ITSOLY

Shado was pulled out of the memory when she heard Sara’s sharp intake of air. The girl looked nervous at the question and was biting her lower lip.

“I’m not sure Ollie would want me to tell you. I promised him a long time ago not to tell anyone. He would not even let me tell my dad and he was an officer in the Starling City Police force.”

“He may not have told me much but I do know he was abused. Although he did not outright say it he implied that his father did cause them.”

“It wasn’t just his father! It was also the damn bitch who dares to call herself his mother!” Sara screamed that part out. Then she immediately clamps her hands around her mouth. Her eyes widen and she stared at the plane; hoping that she did not wake Slade up. Shado turned her head to also look at their home. Her ears did not pick up any sound of movement. After a few minutes their eyes met again and Shado silently asked Sara to continue.

“I was bullied a lot in middle school. I was shy and a cop’s daughter. One day they were going to go too far and Ollie just appeared.” Sara shuddered as she remembered what those would of done if Oliver hadn’t showed up.

_“I think you should leave the lady alone if you want your families to continue existing. Hey are you okay Miss?” “Yeah thanks.” “My name is Oliver Queen. What is yours?”_

“He saved me from them and we became best friends after that. Over the months I learned that the stupid playboy personality of his was a fake. The funny thing is that he wanted to be a doctor, a doctor of all things. He only acted like he was stupid. He never told his parents that he was taking online classes while in those Ivy League colleges.” Sara laughed at just shook her head. ”Then one night he just showed up at my house; at my bedroom window. My bedroom was on the second floor too. He just knocked and asked if he could stay the night.”

_”Heeeey Sara, can I stay here tonight? Kinda got in trouble with my parents and I need a place to crash.”_

“So I let him climb in and he brushed his back against the window and winced. Oliver fell down and landed on his back. As I was helping him back up that was when I saw the blood. There was so much blood and it was just soaking his shirt. I panicked and ran to the bathroom and grabbed all the wash clothes and tried to stop the bleeding.”

 

_“Oliver you have to tell someone! Look my dad is a cop. He can help you.”_

 

_“And what could he possibly do. My parents would sweep it under the rug. They are that rich. I can’t do anything.”_

_“Ollie… just come over here if it gets to be too much.”_

_“Thanks Sara.”_

“He would not let me tell anyone about what happened. So we made a deal. He would come over when it got to be too much and I would patch him up.” Sara stared at the fire; its’ roaring heat no longer comforting. It was then she noticed that Shado had wrapped her arm around her shoulder. It felt nice. Sara just basked in the friendly embrace and the scent of the older alpha. Shado said nothing; for there was nothing she could say. Instead she helped Sara up.

 

“We should rest.”  Shado and Sara put out the fire and made sure that there were no embers. With that done they both walked into the plane tentatively. They looked to where Slade was and they were both relieved that the man seemed to be in a deep sleep. Shado took Sara’s hand and laid her on the inside part of her bed. Shado then lay down against her so that she was between Sara and Slade. In no time the harrowing weariness of the day whisked them both into slumber.

 

ITSOLY

 

Slade woke with a start. He had horrible nightmares of Oliver dying over and over each death more gruesome than the one before. He felt an arm lying on his chest. Slade looked down and felt his heart stop. He thought it was possible that Shado had joined him to comfort each other but after last night he highly doubted that the woman would. Instead he saw Oliver next to him.

 

“Oliver?!? But your dead.” Then with horror he saw Oliver looking up at him with a bloody hole in his head.

 

“I am dead thanks to you. Why didn’t you save me Slade? Did I mean nothing to you?”

 

“I tried to Oliver. You mean everything to me.” Then the kid was gone. No longer was the figment of Oliver at his side. Oliver was at the entrance of the plane, leaning against its’ wall. The blood on his face was gone and so was the wound. Slade rocketed out of his bed and rushed to his side. He tentatively cupped Oliver’s cheek. Instead of warm flesh Oliver’s face was stone cold.

 

“How are you here?”

 

“You wanted me here. Besides, you owe me. You let me die so you have to fix it.”

 

“How can fix it Oliver? Tell me and I will do anything, even if it means bathing this island in blood and fire.”

 

“Are you going to let him get away with it? Are you going to let that man live while I am dead?”

 

“No,” Slade snarled,” That bastard is going to suffer, but how?” Oliver tilted his head at Slade and smirked.

 

“Didn’t we get a gift from our dear sweet Fyers? Wouldn’t it be beautiful to see him burn? To see everything that man has done destroyed?”

 

Slade grinned. It was going to take time. He had to make sure that the rockets would hit the ship. His eyes looked at the two women. **It would be best that they don’t know. They would probably stop me from avenging Oliver.** With a new resolve Slade left to scout out where the ship was. After all he needs to know where it was in order to blow it up. He smiled at the apparition and went to work with the shade of his love at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mean to Oliver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up, we will be finding Oliver in the a few chapters. Also I am going to break a rule. I was just going to give Oliver one power but you guys kept voting for more than just one. So I have decided that he will have two. I am glad that I got this out as quick as I did. World of Warcraft being down does give a person some free time.
> 
> Bold is for thoughts.
> 
> Italics for past.
> 
> I do not own Arrow or else Slade would be sleeping with Oliver since the beginning.

ITSoLY

 

-several days later-

 

The days after Oliver’s death were tense and silent. Slade would disappear for hours on end each day. No matter how many times or ways they asked him they would get the same answer. _“I am making sure no one gets near here.”_ Neither of the girls believed him, for when they tried to scout or follow him they would always lose him. At least, after that night, he no longer tried to attack them, but he never apologized either. Occasionally he would return with fresh game that is normally not found near their home.

 

Shado and Sara had grown closer each day while Slade disappears. When they first started talking they would share stories about Oliver but as time passed they would talk about their lives. By the fifth day they started to get worried about Slade. At first, they thought his distant and strange behavior was him trying to cope with Oliver’s death. However, it became increasingly obvious that was not what he was doing. When he was at the plane they could see him staring off into space or muttering under his breath. It came to the point that they were afraid for his life. They could no longer pass his actions off as mourning when Sara brought her worries to Shado.

 

The two of them were sitting outside next to each other. Shado was mixing herbs that Sara had went out and gathered for her. Sara looked at her with a look of concern. She bit her lip as if trying to figure out what to say.

 

“Sara what is wrong? I cannot help if you will not say anything.”

 

“It’s just that… Was Slade always this distant?”

 

“No. He was not the most approachable person but he was nothing like this. Why do you ask?”

 

“When I was with Anthony,” Sara looked down guiltily, “he taught me everything about the mirikuru. One of the things I learned was the side effects of it. Shado, he is starting to show them.”

 

“He appears to be just distant.”

 

“I have heard him talking out loud on several occasions. At first, I thought he was talking to you. Then I realized that no one was talking back so I sneaked a look at him. Shado he was talking to no one and was acting like it was responding to him. Have you seen it happen? Did he use to do that?” Shado put down the herbs in her hands and turned to Sara thinking about Slade’s actions these past few days.

 

“No he has never talked to thin air like that. I admit I thought he might have pulled his head out of his ass and was talking to you.”

 

“The people who manage to survive the mirikuru end up going insane in the end. The research shows that they begin to hallucinate. At first it would just be shadows, then people, and then start to get violent visions. After a few weeks they either have to be put down or they take their own lives.”

 

“This is not good. Did it say anything on how to help them?”

 

“Not really but, while Anthony could not make the mirikuru he had managed to make a cure.”

 

“We need to get it. I refuse to lose Slade to any madness.”

 

“It would help to know what he is doing when he disappears.”

 

“With his senses being enhanced it would be pointless to just follow him. I have been taught on how to track so perhaps when he is here and asleep I can track where he is going.”

 

“I am coming with you. I still don’t feel too safe being with him for a long period of time.”

 

“Very well. I will wake you tonight when he is in a deep enough sleep.” With that Shado stopped the conversation and went back to the herbs. Sara stood up and stretched. She went over to the pelts that were hanging off of branches. They decided that it would best to keep the pelts of the animals that they have eaten. It was best not to waste any part of the animals. Sara had been making herself bone knives. She also made bone arrow heads for Shado. On Slade’s first disappearance he brought back a wolf for dinner. Slade had just snapped the wolf’s neck. At least the pelt was not mangled in anyway.

 

Sara looked it over and checked to see if it was ready to be used. Once she deemed it was ready to be used she took it off the branch and went to sit next to Shado. She took one of her bone knives out and began to cut strips from the legs of the wolf. It took her about half an hour to cut all of the legs off and turn them into strips. Sara then laid the knife down and went to grab a needle from inside the plane. Why there was a needle that could fit small thin strips of leather in the plane, she could not think of why. She was grateful that there was. She folded the wolf pelt in half at its midsection. Then she began to sew the sides together. There was a lot of interesting stuff in the plane but not enough bags for carrying stuff from the forest. Plus she could let Shado put her arrows in it.

 

Sara left the head of the wolf alone. Once she had both sides sewn she stood up went to the box where they had stored the bones. She rooted around until she found a small piece. Then she went back to sit by Shado. She picked her knife back up and began to chisel a hole big enough to fit a piece of the leather strips. By the time she got the hole made Shado had finished her project with the herbs and began to make more arrows. She had once said to Sara that you could never have enough arrows. When the sun was beginning to set Sara had finished the wolf skin bag. She had made a button hole in the wolf’s head. The braided straps were made of the left over strips of leather. Shado had made over twenty arrows for herself.

 

By the time they had finished cleaning up Slade had resurfaced from the forest. He had several dead birds with him as well. No one said anything as the made a small fire to cook the birds. Shado glanced at Slade to gather some information as to where he had been. She noticed that he had some mud on his shoes. On his hands were dust; either from grinding a stone against something hard or burnt wood. **He must have been writing something.** She then noticed the knees of his pants were slightly damp. **There is no mud on them. So either he was kneeling on rocks or a clean hard surface; Perhaps a cave?** Shado proceeded to sort through her memories for any location that could fit that description. There was a cave system near the stream. That could explain the mud on his shoes. Perhaps there are stone floors in them that have no dirt or mud on them. Either way it was worth checking out.

 

Slade set the birds on the log bench in front of the fire and went into the plane to drop his stuff. Sara went over to clean the birds. As she did so Shado went inside the plane to gather the broken metal rods to cook the birds on them. Before she went inside she heard the man muttering.

 

“Don’t worry kid. It will be over soon… They’ll pay…”

 

It proved to her that the mirikuru was starting to drive the man crazy. He had never had a conversation with no one before. Sure he had muttered under his breath; but never had a conversation like this. Shado walked in and interrupted Slade from continuing his ramblings. She saw him staring at the wall as if there was someone there. As she picked the metal rods up she decided to break him from his thoughts.

 

“How was the scouting?”

 

“Huh… Oh. It went well; didn’t see a sign of anyone.” With that Slade walked out the plane and Shado followed him. She went over to Sara and began to spear the birds on the rods. She kept an eye on Slade as he sat down on the opposite side of the fire. Once the two women were down they began to separate the sticks so everyone had an even amount. Slade had a good haul seeing as there were seven birds. Sara decided to gather her courage and gave Slade three of the seven birds. He grunted his thanks and began to cook his. Sara went back to Shado and began to cook hers. No one was talking. There was a strained silence in the clearing.

 

They all set their own pace for how they cooked their birds. Slade liked his somewhat blackened on the outside while Shado preferred hers to be a golden brown. Sara wasn’t too picky but hers ended up between the two. Apparently Oliver must have been the same way by the way Slade was glaring at her dinner. Once they deemed their food sufficiently cooked and cooled they tore into their birds. It was rare for them to have this much food to eat. Slade tore through his as if he was eating butter. With his enhanced strength Sara was not surprised. The sun had fully set when everyone was done and ready to retire.

 

“I’ll take the first shift Slade and I will clean the camp.” Shado spoke.

 

“Fine.” Slade grunted and went into the plane ready to sleep. Sara looked at Shado uncomfortably.

 

“Go to sleep Sara. I will make sure you will be safe.” With that Shado began to clean up the clearing. Sara nodded and followed Slade into the plane. She looked over her shoulder at the man as he began to strip his shirt off. He had really nice and well sculpted muscles. If it wasn’t for the fact he was Oliver’s and hated her guts; Sara could ignore her lesbian desires and jump the man. However, she could never betray Oliver like that. _“So what if you’re gay Sara, I am too. At least we won’t be competing for someone. Just don’t go and try to paint my nails, okay? I am not into nail polish and cross-dressing.” Olive laughed._ **That was Oliver alright; always cracking a joke even when he is in pain.** Sara sighed and she laid herself down on the bed she shared with Shado. Although there were three beds it was an unspoken agreement to leave Oliver’s alone. In no time sleep whisked her away from the day.

 

ITSOLY

 

“Sara, wake up.” Sara felt a hand on her shoulder as she heard Shado whisper to her. Before Sara could say anything Shado covered her mouth and shushed her. The female alpha helped her stand up. They began to creep out when a loud snort shattered the silence. Immediately they froze and neither one of them breathing. They both stared at Slade to see if he was awake. The man simply turned over onto his other side in his sleep. The two of them crept out of the plane and into the clearing. Shado motioned for Sara to stay quiet and to follow her. After several minutes of walking in the forest the two of them stopped and Shado turned to the omega.

 

“It should be safe to talk this far away from camp. I do not know how well his hearing is.”

 

“Okay. How will we find out where he goes to everyday?”

 

“I noticed when he returned to camp that his shoes were muddy. It has been a long time since it last rained which means that he is at least walking near water. I also saw that his knees were damp. There was no mud so he is not kneeling in a muddy place. Since it is damp and not soaked it means that where ever he goes cannot be too far from here. I recall a cave system not too far away from the stream. I want to check that out first. If not we would still have a few hours until dawn.”

 

“Shado… that’s… that’s amazing. You are really smart.” Shado blushed slightly and tugged Sara into the direction of the stream. She sniffed the air as they walked to see if her theory had some backing. While she could smell all three of their scents and Oliver’s faintly; Slade’s scent of gun powder and exotic spices was far stronger than all of the others. At least it seems her hunch was correct; now to only see if it leads to the stream.

 

It felt as if the forest knew of their mission because it was completely silent. They could only hear their faint breathing and their footsteps on the firm ground. The scent grew stronger the closer they got to the stream. It did not take long for them to break through the tree line and arrive at the stream. Shado could tell that Slade had spent a lot of time at the banks of the stream. She felt Sara pull at her hand and point at the ground. There in the mud were Slade’s foot prints. Each foot print suggested that over the course of the past few days Slade had walked the banks. They follow the direction the boot prints came and went too. An hour had passed and they arrived to see a cave entrance not too far from the stream.

 

The two of them carefully entered the cave in case if Slade decided to set up traps. The muddy tracks indicated that he had gone farther into the cave. Shado pulled out a flashlight that she had stored in pockets from before she woke Sara. With a click they could see inside the dark damp cave. After a few minutes they came across several rocks that looked like they had been grounded down. Shado aimed the light and the wall and revealed writing and diagrams covering it.

 

“What is this?”

 

“They look like calculations.” Shado pointed at the graph with an angle trajectory. “It’s like he was trying to figure out the trajectory for something.” Sara placed her finger on a pair of numbers and letters.

 

“These… these are coordinates. Why would he have coordinates up here?” That was when the dread dawned on Shado. In that one moment she knew exactly what Slade was planning.

 

“Sara we need to go now! Slade is going to blow the ship up!” Shado grabbed Sara’s hand and began to run back to the camp.

 

“What?!? How the hell can he blow up the ship?”

 

“When we stopped Fyers we kept the circuit board for the rockets he had. Slade now has everything he needs to destroy Ivo’s ship!”

 

“We have to stop him! That ship could be our only way off of this island.”

 

ITSOLY

 

-At the plane-

 

Slade knew he was dreaming but he didn’t care. He just wanted to enjoy this for however long it would last. He found himself lying on a plush king size bed with the sheets on the floor. On the foot of the bed was Olive smiling coyly. Sadly they both had their pants on. Oliver began to crawl on the bed until their faces were mere inches from each other. He just smiled at Slade and pecked his lips. When he tried to pull away Slade fisted Oliver’s hair and rammed his lips on the kid’s.

 

They kissed passionately both of them forgetting to breath. Slade let his free hand slip under Oliver’s shirt and tweak his nipples. Oliver gasped. He pulled away and looked at Slade and grinned.

 

“What are you grinning about kid?” Slade asked. Oliver held a finger up to his mouth and shush him. Oliver then crawled backwards until he was at Slade’s croch. Slade groaned when Oliver unzipped his pants. Oliver then pulled out Slade’s erection and began to stroke it.

 

“Fuck kid.”

 

“That’s not even the good part.” Oliver brought his mouth up to cock and kissed the tip. He then put his hot wet mouth around and began to suck. He stroked the parts where his mouth could not reach. Slade moaned loudly and grabbed a handful of the kid’s hair to guide him as Slade began to fuck his mouth.  The alpha just let out a string of curses as the sinful mouth of his omega swallowed him. Slade could smell the slick Oliver began producing and began to growl. He began to pick up his pace and began to thrust wildly into Oliver’s mouth. Oliver began to moan around his cock as he enjoyed how hard Slade was using his throat. The kid began to palm himself with one hand. Slade could feel how close he was.

 

“Kid, stop.” Oliver stopped and whined as he pulled up to stare at Slade.

 

“Why? It felt so good. Having you fucking my face.”

 

“Because your alpha is going to fuck your tight omega ass until your fucking swollen with it.” Oliver’s eyes blew wide open and he began to strip his pants off. Slade followed suit. Once they both had deprived themselves of their pants Slade grabbed Oliver and flipped him so he was on top. Slade’s fingers began to travel to Oliver’s hole and felt the large amount of slick the kid was producing.

 

“Look at you. You’re not even in heat and you’re as slick as a whore. I am gonna fuck you so hard. Gonna knot you and fill you with my pups. Then show the whole world who the fuck you belong too.” Slade growled and was already stretching Oliver as he talked.

 

“Please Slade, please fuck me. I want your knot. I want you to breed me like a filthy omega whore.” Oliver panted as he was lost in the lust burning through him. Slade mouthed Oliver’s neck as he slipped in the fourth finger. Oliver moans loudly when Slade’s mouth touched his bonding gland in his neck. Once Slade deemed Oliver stretched enough he placed the kid’s legs over his shoulders. Slade then pressed the tip of his swollen and erect cock at the wet hole. He kissed Oliver and pushed himself into him. They both moaned at the sensation.

 

“Fuck you’re so tight.” Slade panted. He stilled himself. It wasn’t until Oliver rolled his hips that he began to truly fuck him. At first his pace was slow but with very loud encouragement he sped up. The pace became so brutal that the headboard was ramming itself up against the wall. The two of them were moaning and lost in the sensation of feeling complete. Slade felt his knot beginning to swell and somehow was fucking Oliver even harder and faster.

 

“I’m gonna knot you. You’re going to look so fucking sexy on my knot.” He groaned as he finally came into that hot body.

 

ITSOLY

 

Slade woke up from his wonderful dream. He had to admit that it was the best one he has ever had, but it reminded him that it could never come true. Oliver was dead and it was because he failed to save him. Slade sat up. He looked around hoping that he did not wake Shado or Sara up. Yet, when he looked over to their bed, they were both gone. Slade narrowed his eyes. **The two of them better not be fucking each other right now.** He stood up and stretched his arms and legs. His eyes wandered to the box where the circuit board for the rockets was.

 

“It’s time Slade.” He felt Oliver’s arm wrap around his shoulders from behind. “You have everything all figured out. You are so smart.” Oliver crooned. Slade went to the box and opened it. Nestled inside was the key to his revenge and to punish Oliver’s murderers. Slade turned around to find the specter of Oliver was at the opening of the plane.

 

“Time to blow them to hell.”

 

“And there is no one to stop you Slade. Sara and Shado aren’t here; but I will always be with my alpha no matter what.” Slade grinned and grabbed the rest of his gear. It was time to make Ivo regret he had ever stepped onto this island. With the board in hand he set out to where the rocket was, with Oliver by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I am a bit shocked at how easy it was to write this chapter. It only took me about 5 hours to finish it. I was originally planning on ending it in a different spot but this was a perfect spot for the end of a chapter. So as a note updates are likely to be every other week. I tend to do most of my writing on my Panera thursdays, where I spend who knows how long enjoying lunch a typing. This story and my other one have been my life saver these past few weeks. I am really happy with all the kudos and hits I'm getting. So a very big thank you to all of my readers! 
> 
> Bold is thought  
> Italics a memories
> 
> I do not own Arrow because if I did Slade and Oliver would be together.

Next chapter

 

The two girls raced back to the camp. They did not bother trying to avoid detection if there were any of Ivo’s men about. The only thing that mattered was stopping Slade from destroying their only chance of escaping off of Lian Yu. Their feet pounded on the forest floor as they ran they could see the sun beginning to peak through the woods. If Slade wakes up before they get there he could possibly leave to destroy the ship before they could get to him. Time was against them and they used every breath to reach the plane. They broke through the forest line and into the clearing with the plane. Shado managed to get into the plane before Sara. Shado began swearing in mandarin.

 

“Shit, he’s gone Sara and so is the computer board.” Shado cursed again.

 

“Can you tell when he left?” Sara asked while trying to get as much air in as she could. Shado nodded and began to look around. She could not tell by scent because they have lived in the plane for so long that it was ingrained into its’ metal walls. She went to the man’s bed and placed her hand on it. The bed was only a hair warmer than normal, meaning he had at least thirty minutes ahead of them.

 

“He left about thirty minutes ago. If we bolt now we may have a chance at stopping him.” Sara nodded and followed Shado back into the forest. Neither one of them did not have enough energy to keep running like they were but desperation can make someone do anything. They snapped twigs on the ground and broke branches that they did not avoid. Soon the sun began to warm their torsos. Sara could tell they were going uphill. While it was not completely noticeable she could feel herself moving up. It makes sense, seeing as there would be a better view of everything.

 

Sara tripped when an uproot root caught her foot. She fell to the ground and felt the impact slam into her. Sara looked up and saw Shado starting to stop.

 

“Don’t stop! Keep going! I’ll catch up somehow.” Sara yelled at the female alpha. She sighed with relief when she Shado nod and continue running. Sara stood up and gasped. Her arms went to her ribs and she pulled them away immediately. It was obvious to her that they were bruised. Fuck, she felt like she was going to be nothing but a bruise by tomorrow. Sara quickly limped after Shado, her body no longer letting her run.

 

Itsoly

 

-Slade P.O.V.-

 

He felt excitement course through his veins as he climbed up onto the missile launcher, as the ghost of Oliver was encouraging him. Slade grinned as he plugged the circuit board back into its’ home. He made sure that everything was in place and was in working order. It annoyed him with how much time it was taking him to get everything ready. He went to the computer mainframe and turned the launcher on. Slade groaned as the compute began to run a system diagnostic. He looked to where the ghost of Oliver was. The ghost just smiled at him. The computer beeped loudly as the diagnostic was finished. Slade grinned when the screen said that it was ready for coordinates.

 

 As he began to enter the Amazo’s coordinates he heard loud crunching sounds coming from the forest. It could only be Shado and Sara because Shado is the only other person who knew where the launcher was and Sara would never be too far from her. His fingers began to type even faster. He will not let the two girls stop him from avenging Oliver but before he could finish entering the numbers Shado burst out of the tree line.

 

“Slade stop!!!”

 

“No, I will not let them get away with killing Oliver!”

 

“There is another way Slade!”

 

“Why would you try to stop me? Do you not want to see them burn for what they did?” Slade shouted as he finished typing in everything. Just as he was about to launch the missiles Shado jumped onto the launcher and grabbed his hands.

 

“Oliver would not want this!”

 

“You dare say that! Don’t you even care about him?”

 

“Of course I fucking care about him, he is my brother! But I won’t let you do this!” They began to grapple with each other when Sara managed to reach them.

 

“Both of you stop it!” Sara yelled ignoring the burning pain in her lungs. “That ship is the only way off of here!” Slade slowly started to stop fighting Shado.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“That ship is the only way we have to get off of this island. I know that ship Slade, I have spent over a year on it. I can get us around all of his men and take the ship.” Sara panted. Slade stopped fighting and Shado took that moment to shut the missile launcher down and remove the circuit board. The man stared at the ghost and saw it nod at him.

 

“Fine. What is your plan?”

 

“We will need a distraction. Then we can get to the engine room and shut the ship down. Once it is down all most of the men will run down there to try and fix it. That way we will only have to fight a few men instead of all of them and take command from Ivo.” Sara explained her plan to the two. The two alphas jumped down from the top of the launcher. Shado spoke.

 

“We will need more than a distraction. They are going to expect us to do something.”

 

“Then let us play into that. Let them think one thing while we get to the engine room. Sara what is another area that would attract their attention?”

 

“The boiler room I think. One time it began to overheat and at least half of the men went running down there to get it in control.”

 

“Then what will be the distraction?”

 

“Ivo will want the mirikuru so perhaps we can distract him by letting him capture one of us. He won’t kill us immediately and he does have a truth serum.”

 

“Well he won’t risk it with me. Not when I have it in me and I can punch a damn hole in his spine. None of his restraints will work and I am quite sure the serum wouldn’t either.”

 

“Then it will have to be me then. Sara is the only one who knows how to navigate the ship.”

 

“Shado, you’ll get hurt. He won’t care about that promise he made to Oliver.”

 

“Don’t worry about me Sara. If this island can’t kill me then I can survive anything he can throw at me.”

 

“Alright then, when do we start?” Shado looked between Sara and Slade and noticed how Sara was holding her ribs.

 

“In a week. Sara is injured and we all need to be in top condition.” Slade sighed.

 

“Fine. Let’s head back.” The three trekked through the forest back home. The two girls walked close to each other and began to hold hands. Instead of the usual irritancy he felt sad. They had a chance to be together while he and Oliver never got one. He felt like an ass with the way he treated them. Slade doesn’t know why he treated them like the way he has this past week. He never would have treated them, well at least Shado, before all of this. It felt as if some foreign entity had pushed new traits into him along with the mirikuru. He missed the looks of concern from the two girls as he almost walked into a tree. **Fuck. I may not like apologizing but they deserve one.**

By the time it was noon the three had made it to the clearing. He went into the plane and deposited his gear, grabbed some of the canteens filled with water, and walked back out. Slade watched as Shado helped Sara onto one of the logs. He saw just how exhausted the two were and the pained expressions on Sara’s face. Slade passed one canteen of water to Shado and one to Sara. Then he sat on a log across from the two and took a swig of water from his. For a few minutes the three just sat there and drunk water. The silence broke when Slade could no longer hold his guilt in.

 

“Shado, Sara, I need to tell you that… that I am sorry for how I treated you two the past week. Neither of you deserved that treatment from me.” He bowed his head in shame. Slade could her rustling as one of them walked over to him. He felt a familiar calloused hand on his cheek and placed his large hand on it. Then another hand went onto his other cheek and lifted his head up until he was staring into Shado’s eyes.

 

“Oliver’s death affected us all Slade but it hurt you the most. For Sara and me we lost a brother but you lost someone who I could tell was the perfect match for you. I know that you’re hurting Slade yet know this, I will be here for you.” Shado smiled gently at him, sincerity in both her voice and face. He looked over her shoulder and saw Sara also smiling softly at him.

 

“I know we haven’t had the best start Sara. I hope that I can make it up to you. Oliver spoke of his family during some of the nights and told me about how much of a sister you were to him.”

 

“Don’t worry Slade, I understand. We really did not have the best start, but as Shado said I will be there for you. So… hello Slade. My name is Sara Lance, what’s yours?” She smiled.

“Slade Wilson, a pleasure to meet you.” Shado grinned and stood back up and went back over to Sara. As time passed Slade felt a question popping into his head. It was a really embarrassing one but unfortunately it was necessary.

 

“Ugh… this is not something I should be asking you. Unfortunately it is something important for everyone to know incase if it affects the mission.” Slade’s cheeks faintly blushed. “When is your next heat?” Shado, who had been in the middle of taking a sip of water, spat it out. Sara turned tomato red.

 

“Slade!” Shado admonished him.

 

“Shado it is okay. It is a good question but don’t worry Slade. While I was on the ship I would get a heat suppressant along with any of the other omegas on board. He did not want any accidents involving heats popping up at any time. We do get a break so it is not detrimental to our health. My suppressant wears off in about three weeks.” Sara said while still being a brilliant tomato red.

 

-time skip one week-

 

The week passed in a flurry of activity. While Sara had been forced to take it easy she had drawn a rough sketch of a map in the dirt. The three would go over the plan multiple times a day and think of any back up plans incase if something goes wrong with the first one. Slade and Shado would take turns scouting out the Amazo. During that time they worked on a pile of lumber that Shado would set fire to. It was what they planned to do to catch the attention of Ivo and his men.

 

When Sara was cleared for activities, Shado and Slade began to teach her combat techniques. While she had been trained on the Amazo it was nothing like that training. The two alphas decided that she would not be a good archer but she had talent with a staff. So by the end of the week she was outfitted with a metal pole that had been used to roast the food. Slade also watched how the two girls had grown closer over the week. By the time came for their assault she was semi confident with her staff work. It also helped that the girl was on the color guard team in high school. The three stood together at Shado’s starting point.

 

“It’s time.” Shado said as they all watched the Amazo floating in the bay. The sky was darkening as the sun set, a perfect setting for their strike.

 

“Good luck Shado. Please try not to die until we get to you.” Slade pulled Shado in a hug.

 

“I… stay safe Shado. Don’t forget that we are going to come for you.” Sara said while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Shado just smiled and pulled Sara into a kiss. The two just stood there enjoying the embrace until Slade coughed. They broke apart, both of the blushing.

 

“Don’t worry Sara; I have a reason to stay alive. So be careful and survive.” Shado said.

 

“Yeah, I will make sure she stays safe Shado. Got to make sure that you love birds get together.” Slade said and began to make his way to his spot. Sara waved at Shado as she followed the man. The two of them hid themselves in the forest line close to the shore. They waited there until they saw Shado’s signal. Ivo’s men on the shore went into a flurry of action and began to head to the bonfire that Shado lit. Sara and Slade went to the boat and hid themselves amongst the covered boxes. Twenty minutes passed as they waited for them men to return.

They heard the sounds of footsteps and the voices of the mercenaries. There was a loud thunk as they felt the boat shake from the weight of someone being tossed in. Slade gritted his teeth from keeping himself from tearing the men apart. The boat rocked some more when several men got into the boat. Then the boat roared to life and began to head to the Amazo. During the trip both Sara and Slade had to stop themselves from killing the men as the men made crude comments about Shado. The boat ride felt like it took an eternity to reach the ship. Once the boat was alongside the Amazo they listened as the men yelled.

 

They could hear the thunks of ropes landing on the boat’s deck. The men began to attach the ropes to the boat. Once they were done the boat began to rise out of the water. After another minute, the mercenaries climbed out of the boat with Shado. The two waited for another five minutes until they began to move. Slade peaked out of their cover and looked out on the deck. He could count at least five men. Sara crawled her way next to him and looked out as well. The five men were patrolling and appeared to have a pattern. They needed at least one man alive to ring the alarm. Slade looked up to the command deck. The light inside was on and there were two people inside. **It looks like there will be five bodies sun tanning tomorrow.**

 

Slade watched as one of the men was close to their position. As far as he could tell no one else on deck could see the man. Slade motioned to Sara then to the man, saying that he would take care of him and that it was time. Sara nodded and let Slade take the first kill. The man walked past the boat. Slade slipped out of the boat and snuck up behind the man. As fast as lightning, Slade broke the man’s neck before the guy could even blink. He relished the moment when the body hit the deck; one step closer to avenging Oliver. Then Sara slipped out of the boat. The two of them split up to take down the remaining four.

 

He pulled out his sword as he crept along the crates upon the deck. Slade focused on his senses and could hear the heart beats of the two men close by. Their heart rates were calm and steady; unknowing of the fate that would soon befall upon them. He could tell by their scents that they were betas which meant that his scent would not give him away. Slade crept behind one of them men. If someone were to look at his face at this very moment then they would see the face of the devil. He used one hand to clamp around the man’s mouth and then took his sword and plunged it into the guy’s back. Slade then twisted the blade inside of him and grinned. **Two down and so many more to kill.**

 

His eyes were deranged as he went for the third man. This time he just beheaded the guy; as loved the small fountain of blood that spewed out of the arteries.  Once he was finished he went to the rendezvous point near the entrance into the belly of the ship. Sara soon joined him though flinched when she saw the blood on him. Slade checked to make sure she was uninjured; it would not be worth having Shado kick his ass if Sara so much as got a paper scratch. They then entered the ship and snuck their way to the engine room. After three minutes the alarms began to blare. The two spared the other a glance and hurried their pace.

 

They could hear footsteps echo around the ship. Slade stopped Sara and pushed them into a room and closed the door. Seconds later they heard two pairs of footsteps run past them. He pushed his ear up against the door to check for anymore men. After hearing none he nodded to Sara and they continued onward. The two of them had to duck two more times by the time they reached the engine room. Slade glanced through the window in the door. He saw three men sitting there; two of them playing cards. Slade motioned for Sara to stay put. The manic grin came back and he kicked down the door.

 

The three men were shocked. The one man who was not playing cards reacted first and went for his gun. He was too slow as he drew it out Slade sliced the arm off. Slade then ran the blade across the guys’ chest and then rammed his free hand into the wound and pulled out the guys’ heart. Then he tossed the worthless organ at the other two who had just started to move. Slade grabbed one of them and threw him into the other. His sword then pierced threw the two of them like a disturbing shish kabob. He pulled it out and then sliced off their heads. Once he was done he motioned for Sara to come in. She came into the gory room and looked a bit pale. Sara then went to the controls and began to shut everything off.

 

“Okay that should do it.” She said after finishing.

 

“Now we need to get Shado and that bastard Ivo.” Slade said.

 

Sara went out first. By this point they decided to screw the stealthy approach and killed as they went. She would stun and bash them while Slade would brutally kill them. They fought their way to the cargo hold. **It’s going to be bitch to clean this all up.** Slade thought as they made it to the cargo hold. His eyes went red as he saw the drugged Shado in the chair. He charged as Ivo pulled out his gun and started to shoot at him. Slade dodged most of the bullets but the ones that did hit him he shrugged off. They barely slowed him and they felt like bee stings, annoying but not painful.

 

Once, Ivo realized that nothing was going to stop Slade he tried to run. Yet, before he got too far Shado grabbed a hold of his arm. She spent the time he was distracted twisting one of her arms free. Her wrist maybe hurting but she would not let the bastard go. Slade made it to Ivo and tossed him to the ground. Sara ran up to Shado and began getting her out of her restraints. He ignored the two and pressed his foot on Ivo’s chest. The man tried to move Slade but could not even budge him. Slade just grinned at Ivo as he watched the man’s feeble attempts. Oh he was not going to kill Ivo yet… oh no. He has something special planned for him and did not what the girls to watch.

 

“Shado are you okay?”

 

“Yes… he did not have a chance… to really hurt me…” Shado panted.

 

“Sara, you and Shado go and tell the crew that they are under new management. If anyone disagrees, well, they should become… unemployed…” Slade was interrupted by the sounds of guns cocking. He looked up at the catwalks to see the remaining crew aiming their guns at them. The man, who must be the captain, addressed Slade.

 

“As far as you are concerned there will be no new management.”

 

“What the fuck are you guys doing?!? Kill them!” Ivo screamed out. Slade applied more force and ground his heel into Ivo’s chest. The man groaned as he felt his ribs straining against the weight.

 

“I’m the one in fucking charge of this ship now. If you don’t fuckin like it come down here and stop me.” Slade snarled. The captain looked at Slade and then at Ivo. Slade could tell that the man was weighing his options but it was Shado who got the captain to stand down.

 

“We promise not to kill or use you as test subjects if you surrender. We only want to go to China.”

 

“And once we get to China? What then?” The captain asked.

 

“We leave with the prisoners and you get to go back to before all of this.” The captain thought it over and then motioned for his men to stand down.

 

“Fine. We will take you to China but try to cross us and we will kill you.” The man motioned for his men to get to work while Ivo was screaming at them to do their damn jobs. He then dropped a pair of keys to the floor. Sara grabbed the keys and began to unlock all of the doors. The people inside the cages were laughing and crying their thanks. Shado went to help the ones in the worst conditions.

 

“Sara, where is the infirmary?”

 

“It’s through there. Though it is not an infirmary so much as it is his lab but it has all of the medical equipment inside. I’ll show you.”

 

“Alright, all of those in need of immediate attention follow me and Sara. We will try to patch you up as best as we can.” There were only fifteen men left in the cages and eleven of them went with Sara and Shado. The others just stood around unsure of what they should do. Slade ignored them as he grabbed Ivo and shoved him into one of the cages. Once he made sure that the bastard wouldn’t get out he began to go to the infirmary to help out. However, he was stopped by one of the Russian prisoners.

 

“May I know the name of our rescuers?” He spoke with a heavy Russian accent. Slade was a bit confused at how friendly the man was.

 

“Perhaps it will help if I introduce myself first, yes? My name is Anatoly Knyazev, leader of the Solntsevskaya Bratva.” He said cheerfully. **Leader of the Russian mafia? I was not expecting that. Of course this damn island has a way of surprising me at every turn.**

“You’re a bit forth coming about who you are but my name is Slade Wilson, you already know Sara, and the other woman is Shado.”

 

“Ah, Slade Wilson! You look just like how Oliver described. Where is Oliver?” Slade felt a pang in his heart.

 

“The kid died.”

 

“That is bad. I will miss him. He was a brave soul. I would of made him Bratva had he not died.” **Bratva? That kid did have a way with attracting people to him.** “It is good that the girl is not working with Ivo anymore, yes? Good girl, just bad luck.” Slade nodded. He almost snorted when Anatoly grabbed a pole that was lying on the ground and began poking Ivo through the bars.

 

“I take it you want to torture him, yes?”

 

“He is the one who killed Oliver.”

 

“Why the fuck do you care about some fucking Omega whore?” Ivo spat.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare say that about him you bastard!” Slade growled and came up to the cage. He batted away the pole and grabbed Ivo by his shirt. Once he got a good grip he slammed the man into the front bars, affectively knocking him out.

 

“ʮept, I wanted do that since I first came here.” The Russian spat on the unconscious man.

 

The two of them talked as they went to see who the infirmary was doing. They walked in and saw several of them had already been treated. Shado was currently stitching up the ‘welcome to the Amazo’ present that had reopened. Slade recalled what Oliver had said about his time onboard. Sara was going around and giving people shots of antibiotics. Some of the prisoners were skittish around her. Anatoly solved that problem by going up to Sara and asking for a shot; If Anatoly trusted her to do that than the others could too. The prisoners who had followed Slade all decided that it was safe to get help.

 

Three days went by before Slade dealt with Ivo. He wanted the man to get a taste of his own medicine. Slade had chosen to finish what he started while everyone was in the cafeteria. It surprised him how everyone seemed to get along. Perhaps the only reason for tension between all of them was Ivo. Slade walked into the cargo hold and saw that said man was asleep in the corner of his cage. He pulled the keys for the cage out of his pocket and opened the door. Ivo started to stir at the loud creak of the door but was too late stop the hand that wrenched him out of the cage.

 

-torture-

 

Slade dragged the still sleepy man into a room he prepared just for him. Once Slade had the man strapped to the cold metal table he had put in the room, Slade closed and locked the door. He set his sword and a knife next to the stand that was beside the table. On the stand was also some salt, a light, oil, and a vial of acid. Slade grinned and banged his hand on the table next to Ivo’s head to wake him up completely.

 

“What… wait… what’s happening…” He slurred out. Slade ignored the man and grabbed his knife. Once Ivo looked around and realized what was about to happen he began to plead with Slade.

 

“Please don’t hurt me. Please don’t. I’ll do anything. Do you want money? I have a lot of money. If you let me go you can have it.” But the pleading fell on deaf ears. There was nothing the man could say or offer that could change Slade’s mind.

 

“I want nothing from you. You took someone important to me and now you are going to suffer like me.” Slade was going to make the man hurt like his soul had when he cradled Oliver’s body. He took the knife to Ivo’s skin and began to cut into him. They were not deep cuts but they were not small ones either. It would not be right to let the man bleed out before the good parts. The cuts started on the man’s chest. Slade ripped the shirt to pieces after getting annoyed with how it interfered. He decided to do the same to the pants. The underwear stayed because no one wanted to see that.

 

The cuts followed along the bones. Once Slade deemed that there was enough he set the knife down. He chuckled when he heard the sigh of relief from Ivo. The next thing he grabbed was the salt. Soon, he filled each cut with salt while the man was screaming in agony. Slade rubbed it into the cuts. Then he picked up the knife again and the lighter. Slade heated the blade and then hovered blade over the ribs. He grinned at Ivo as he began to skin the ribs. The screams were like the angels singing. Slade continued to skin him until all of the muscles on his chest were exposed. He paused when he saw the ghost of Oliver sitting on the counter across from him.

 

“Nice work Slade. I just love his screams. But it seems like he is still getting off easy there.”

 

“Don’t worry Oliver, this is just the beginning.”

 

“You should stop him from bleeding out. I always heard that cauterizing wounds help.” Oliver grinned.

 

“Who… who the fuck… are you talking to…” Ivo wheezed out hoarsely. Slade punched Ivo in his stomach eliciting another cream from him. Then he grabbed the oil began to pour it over the exposed muscles. Once they were well covered he set the oil back down and grabbed the lighter. He enjoyed the look of terror in the man’s eyes as he flicked the light on and off. Slade barely touched the oily chest with the lighter as it whooshed into roaring flames. Ivo was wrestling around and screaming as the fire ate away at it him.

 

“Careful now, we don’t want the flames to kill him.” Slade nodded and grabbed a towel and smothered the flames out. The air smells foul as the stench of burnt flesh filled the air. Then another acrid smell joined it.

 

“That disgusting creature just pissed himself.” Oliver laughed.

 

“Pathetic.” Slade sneered.

 

“Maybe you should help him with that.” The ghostly hand pointed at the vial of acid. “After all, we wouldn’t want your sword to touch something that gross.” Slade grinned.

 

He threw the towel aside and picked up the vial of acid. With ease he popped the stopper off and moved to Ivo’s groined. Slade grinned sadistically as he poured all of the acid onto Ivo’s dick. The acid immediately began to eat through the underwear and through the flesh. The victim kept screaming and it got on Slade’s nerves. He picked up his knife again and forced the man’s mouth open and in one stroke sliced off his tongue. After that he cauterized the wound to stop the bleeding. Slade grabbed his sword and began to hack the limbs off of Ivo. He had to admit that he was surprised that the man hasn’t fainted yet. **Well that’s good for me.** Once he had all of the limbs removed and cauterized; he put his sword back down.

 

“I have dreamed of killing you in so many different ways but I think I will enjoy having you watch as I crush your heart in front of your eyes.”

 

Slade began to crack open Ivo’s chest with his bare hands. He toke his time by snapping each one by one. There, beneath the bloody mess of flesh and bones, was the bastard’s heart. Slade reached in and gently pulled it out. He tore arteries and veins from their positions as they tried to stay attached. Blood began to pour out of Ivo’s mouth. Then Slade took the heart and held it to the man’s face and began to squeeze. The pain coming from the man was music to his ears. Slade kept squeezing until the man lay dead on the table.

 

-end of torture-

 

“Good job Slade. I love you.” The ghost said as he wrapped his arms around Slade’s waist.

 

“I love you too kid. God, I wish you were alive.”

 

“I am here now Slade and I will NEVER leave you.” Slade pulled the ghost to him and kissed Oliver on the lips. It felt like it was just air and it annoyed Slade but at least he had Oliver. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard knocking on the door.

 

“Slade I know you are in there.” Shado spoke through the door, “Please open the door Slade.”

 

“You won’t like what you see.”

 

“I have an idea.” Slade opened the door to not only see Shado but Sara as well. The two women walked in and observed the carnage Slade had caused. Sara interrupted the silence.

 

“Damn it Slade. I wish you waited for us before you did this.” **That is not what I was expecting.**

“You were not the only one who he had wronged Slade; However with this level of brutality.” Shado looked at Sara briefly. “We need to tell you something Slade.”

 

“When I was here I had learned everything about the mirikuru. It saved you but it is going to drive you insane. All the research points out that all of the people who survived the injection had started to hallucinate and it drove them mad. Those people ended up killing themselves or attacking other people and have to be killed.”

 

“What?”

 

“However, even though Ivo could never make it he did make a cure. Slade you need to use it. Neither of us want you to go insane.” Slade looked at the two and saw how concerned they were for him. He nodded and followed them to the infirmary. Sara pulled out a box that had five syringes in it. She pulled one out and handed it to Slade. He held it in his hand as he thought about what this cure could mean.

 

“I would like to do this alone.” Slade said. The two women looked at each other and agreed.

 

“Very well Slade. We will see you in the morning.” Then the two left him alone with his thoughts but he was not alone for long.

 

“They want you to get rid of me.” Oliver had reappeared next to him.

 

“You are not real.”

 

“I am real enough to be here for you.”

 

“They only want what is best for me.”

 

“But you will be alone then while they get to be together.” Slade sighed. “Don’t you deserve to be happy?”

 

“I don’t want to lose you again.”

 

“Then don’t take the cure.”

 

“If they find out they will just use another dose on me.”

 

“Then let them think they actually have the cure.” Slade looked at the ghost and then understood what he was saying. He walked over to the sink and emptied the syringe into it and did the same with the other four. He then filled the four syringes with water and put them back to the box. Then Slade discarded his ‘used’ syringe.

 

“Now we can be together Slade, forever.”

 

“I love you kid.” Slade smiled and headed back to his quarters. While he may be lying to Sara and Shado at least he got a chance to be happy. This Oliver is a ghost but it was better than no Oliver at all. With this in mind Slade had one of the best nights he has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ʮept- Russian for damn or at least I think so. I looked it up online so if I got it wrong please let me know. 
> 
> I can say with certainty that chapter 8 will make you all happy. You guys will get to find out what the meaning of the story summery.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people realize that the pole has been closed since the end of May... Ah well.   
> I do not own Arrow. If I did Slade and Oliver would be together and everyone would die of the glory of that pairing.
> 
> **Thought**  
>  _past_  
>  Underlined is sign language
> 
> enjoy!

-Slade’s point of view-

 

It was a good thing that he was a good actor. If he was he is positive Shado would have noticed that he did not take the cure. He felt a bit guilty lying to them but he deserved to be selfish. The two girls did not know what it felt like to lose someone who was pretty much their other half. Oliver may not have been his omega but to his soul he was. It was a rare phenomenon where an alpha and omega would be soul bonded without actually being bonded and he is pretty damn sure that was Oliver and him.

 

The trip to China made him tense. He was glad to be off of Lian Yu but he was not too trusting of a crew that not long ago was trying to kill him and the girls. Slade felt claustrophobic inside the ship one night so he dragged the two girls above deck. The sky was beautiful as there were barely any lights to obstruct the celestial beauty of the stars. That was one thing he was going to miss. The three of them gathered around an oil barrel that had been turned into a makeshift campfire. Shado had wrapped an arm around Sara’s shoulders, keeping the girl as close to her as possible. They just stood there around the fire until Shado spoke.

 

“What do you plan to do once we arrive in China?”

 

“I plan on going back to Australia. I need to report to the ASIS about the mission and inform them that I will be retiring.”

 

“Retiring?”

 

“Yeah. That place made me realize that I needed to be there for my son Joey.”

 

“I didn’t know that you had a son Slade.”

 

“The little tyke is going to be ten soon. He went almost six years without me.”

 

“What will you do then?”

 

“I might move to Starling City. I made a promise to Oliver that should anything happen to him I would tell his family.” The statement hung in the air as it brought forth the familiar sorrow. They stood there thinking about the member of their group that should be here with them.

 

“If you don’t mind Slade, I would like to join you. I need to see my family, let them know that I am alive.” Shado pulled Sara even closer to her, if that was even possible. Slade pulled out the same familiar beige book and just fiddled around with it.

 

“I will be by your side Sara. After all I would like to meet the family of my sweet little omega.” Shado smiled and kissed Sara on the top of her head, enjoying the brilliant shade of red on her cheeks. Slade flipped through the pages of the book when the silence came back. Blank, blank, blank, every god damn page was blank.

 

_“Before my father died he gave me this book. He said that he failed Starling and wanted me to right his wrongs.”_

**What kind of father would say that and then give his son a fucking blank book.** Slade felt the rage return to him. It was one of the last items he had left of Oliver but it pissed him off. He held it close to the fire ready to throw it in when he noticed something. As the heat started to darken the pages he saw dark ink starting to bleed through. Slade quickly pulled the book back and stared at the pages.

 

“Slade what is it?”

 

“Names, it’s a list of names.”

 

“Why would there be names?” Sara motioned for the book. Slade handed it over to her and the two girls read the list on its’ pages.

 

_“Before my father died he gave me this book. He said that he failed Starling and wanted me to right his wrongs.”_

That is when he realized exactly what Oliver’s father meant. The man was not the only one who failed his city and he wanted Oliver to clean his mess up. **Did that fucker wanted his son to go kill people because he was to pathetic to clean up his own mess?**

 

“Oliver told me that his father gave him this book and wanted him to fix his wrongs. That bastard wanted the kid to kill these people.”

 

“That mother fucking asshole! He already ruined Oliver’s life and now he wants Oliver fix whatever fucking mess he made! If that bastard wasn’t already dead I would fucking castrate then murder him!” Sara screamed out. Slade and Shado stared at her, shocked.

 

“I’m not sorry.” Slade didn’t blame Sara but he recalled that Oliver swore to his father to fulfill his father’s wish. Oliver was dead… but he wasn’t.

 

“Oliver swore to his father that he would.” Sara snorted.

 

“I am not surprised. Oliver always wanted his father’s approval.”

 

“Since Oliver is dead… I will do this for him. He swore to do it and I will make sure that happens.”

 

“Slade, I will join you. Oliver was my little brother. It is the least I can do to honor his memory.”

 

“Well it looks like all three of us are going to do this. I know Starling better than the two of you and I know who some of these people are. Also, if my father is still a police officer, I can get the information that police have collected on them.” He looked at the two and saw how serious they were. Behind them he could see the shade of the kid smiling at him.

 

“Alright then. First we get Joey and I give my final report to ASIS then we go to Starling to do this for Oliver.”

 

“For Oliver.” The girls chorused.

 

The three of them spent the rest of the night in quiet contemplation. After a few hours have passed the three went back inside and went to rest. Two weeks passed before they landed in China. It was mostly uneventful except that Sara had gone into heat. Slade never saw such a possessive and lustful look on Shado’s face when she heard. For a whole week he was left alone with only the shade or Anatoly for company. Once the two of the resurfaced they both had matching bond marks on their necks. He was truly happy for the two.

 

-In China-

 

Once they all arrived they headed to the nearest hotel. Anatoly had contacted his men and had them prepare for their arrival. They spent four days there while they planned their trip to Sidney, Australia. All three of them spent almost an hour each taking a shower. It had been two long since all of them had a long hot and relaxing shower. Though they have a hard time getting use to having such soft beds after what they went through. At first they slept on blankets that we laid out on the floor. Anatoly was the first to leave after two days. They all met at a nice restaurant that was filled to the brim with Bratva.

 

“My friends, you saved my life it is only fair that I repay you, no? You are Bratva now!” It was the first time he had an impromptu tattoo. All three of them had the symbol of a Bratva captain on their chests. Shado was very overprotective when Sara got hers; occasionally growling when her omega gasped in pain. It was well known that the dominant of the recently mated pair were over protective. Out of the three, only Slade did not flinch under the needle.

 

“Now you are Bratva. My favorite American, my favorite Chinese, and my favorite Australian you must visit me in Mother Russia. I will show you how drink Vodka like a real Russian!”

 

Anatoly’s generosity did not end there. The man had arranged for their flight to Sidney and had covered their expenses for the rest of their stay in the city. The Russian also made sure they would have enough money for when the landed in Sidney. Luckily the flight to Sidney was a direct flight and did not take too long. Slade felt very nervous during the flight; after all the last flight he was on resulted him crashing into purgatory and live a nightmare for years. The girls were not as stressed as him. He was truly grateful when they landed on the ground.

 

Their first order of business was to go to his sister in-law’s house and see his son, the ASIS could wait. The three of them got a taxi and headed to the house. Slade was excited and somewhat nervous about seeing his son. Would Joey remember him? Would he be excited to see him? Or would he hate him for leaving for so long? He did not know but he will do anything for his son especially after Grant’s, his first born, death.

 

“Are you nervous Slade?”

 

“It’s been six years. I have no idea how he will react or if he even remembers me.”

 

He couldn’t decide whether or not the ride took too long or it was too short. They were in front of a small gray two story house with a blue van in the driveway. The house had a green door and matching shutters. As they walked to the door they took in the withering grass and the toys that were in the lawn. **At least he has toys.** Slade knocked on the door. It felt like an eternity when he heard a pair of feet heading towards the door. He gulped as it opened with a creek. On the other side was graying brunette who looked tired. Her tired green eyes looked at them and then widened.

“Slade? Is that you?”

 

“Hello Mary.” Mary slapped him.

 

“Don’t you ‘Hello Mary’ me. It has been six years! Not a single word from you. Joey has been thinking that you hate him.”

 

“I don’t hate my son. There were complications with the mission and I ended up unable to neither reach anyone nor leave my location.”

 

“Complications huh?” Her eyes narrowed at Shado and Sara. It was obvious that she believed that Slade was sleeping with them. However, before they could reply a pair of rushing feet bolted towards them. A small boy slammed into Slade and hugged the living day lights out of him.

 

“Joey!” The boy let go a bit and held his hand wide open against his forehead.

 

“Daddy! Daddy it’s you! I missed you so much! I knew you wouldn’t leave me!”  Joey signed.

 

“I missed you too. There wasn’t a day that I did not think of you.” He could feel his eyes well up with tears as he lifted his boy in his arms and hugged him. Slade did not miss the smiles on the girls face and the exasperated sigh from Mary.

 

“Well you might as well come in.” Mary motioned for them to enter. The five of them sat down in the living room and Joey glued himself in his father’s lap. They spent the afternoon talking about his stay at Lian Yu, a very tame and basic version. After all most of it was classified and Slade did not want to horrify Joey. During dinner Mary asked the one question the three were expecting.

 

“So what do you plan on doing now that you are back?”

 

“I need to report in but I will not be continuing working with them.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“If Joey would like to go with me, I plan on moving to Starling City in America. I would go into a job as a private body guard.”

 

“You want to do what?!?” Mary shrieked and at the same time Joey was signing excitedly.

 

“I’ll go! It would be so cool to go there. I have never been out of the city since you have been gone.” Slade knew that no matter how she tried to stop it, she could not. Slade was his father and since he has returned it meant Joey was under his care once more. He could tell that she knew that too. Mary sighed once more.

 

“When do you plan on leaving?” She sighed in defeat.

 

“Once I have clearance to leave.”

 

“Sara and I plan on looking for place to stay in Starling. If the ASIS allows it we should be leaving in two or three weeks.”

 

“Fine. Let me make up the guest rooms. Do I need to make up two and the couch or just the two rooms?”

 

“The two rooms will be fine. Thank you Mary.”

 

“Don’t thank me Slade. I am doing this for Joey. Lord knows he should be mad with you.” Mary left to go set up the rooms. Joey decided to talk to the Shado and Sara for the first time that night.

 

“Hi! My name is Joey what is yours?” Slade interpreted for the girls.

 

“My name is Sara and this is Shado.”

 

“Hi Sara! Hi Shado! It is nice to meet you. Are you going to be staying with daddy and me in Starling? I hope you do. Daddy seems to like you and I want daddy to be happy.”

 

“Of course we are. We couldn’t let this grumpy old man be sad.”

 

“I am not old.”

 

“Not going to deny about being grumpy?” Sara teased.

 

“Nope. I know I am a grumpy man. I am just not an old one.”

 

“Are you ladies married?” Before Slade left Joey was always an inquisitive child. He was glad that he still was.

 

“Were not married yet but we are bonded.”

 

“Cool. Are you bonded with my dad?” Slade was drinking water when Joey asked and spat it out.

 

“No Joey. They are not bonded to me. Shado and Sara are bonded with each other.” Joey made a face of understanding.

 

Mary came back downstairs and informed them that rooms were ready. It had been a long day and they were glad to go to sleep. Joey snuck into Slade’s room and joined his dad.

 

-Time skip-

 

The past three weeks went by in a blur. Slade had gone to ASIS to give his last report. The group had given him compensation for how long he was stuck and for believing that he was dead. They also let Slade keep all of his gear, including the stuff that he had left behind in the armory. ASIS went the extra mile and sent his equipment to a storage facility in Starling. He was also given clearance to keep his mask seeing as he was the last of the Death Stroke task force. During that time Sara and Shado looked for a place to live in Starling. Of course they let Joey help choose. They decided on a condo that was in the better part of the city.

Sara had also mentioned about the Foundry that she and Oliver would sneak out to. It would be the perfect base of operations. Joey decided in his infinite wisdom to teach the two girls how to sign. They caught up quickly and were able to hold some conversations just by signing. Slade and Shado also taught Sara Mandarin. It would be useful when they went out so that if the enemy overheard them they would not understand what was being said; unless they ran into the triad. When they were not doing those they were training. Their mission was not going to be easy so they need to be well prepared.

 

The day had come for them to take their sixteen hour flight to Starling. The only tearful goodbyes were between Mary and Joey. There was obviously not any lost love between the two in-laws. The flight was smooth and the three adults spent most of it either reading or memorizing the list of names.

 

-Sara’s Point of view-

 

Sara had decided not to call her parents about her arrival. She was too nervous to call and she needed the time to prepare herself. Once they had landed they got their stuff and went to their new home. It was on the second story and had a nice large balcony. It was a three bedroom, three baths, and one half bathrooms. Luckily Slade was compensated quite nicely and was already pretty rich already. The man had been the one to fund this trip. Sara was still considered dead in the eyes of the American laws and Shado did not have enough of their expenses.

 

The time had come for her to go home and tell them that she was alive. Sara had spent a few days observing her family to find the right time to tell them. She was sad to know that her parents had divorced but the three would meet for the day the Queen’s Gambit went down. They decided that Shado would be the only one to accompany her to her old home. Slade needed to spend more time with his son and getting him enrolled in school.

 

The two girls arrived at her old home just after dinner. She swallowed as she stood there. Sara felt Shado squeeze her hand to comfort her. With trepidation she knocked on the door. Her father yelled out that he was coming. She held her breath when her dad opened the door. He looked dumbstruck and like he was staring at a ghost when he looked at her.

 

“S… Sara?”

 

“Hi daddy. I’m home.”

 

“Sara!” Quentin wrapped his arms around her sobbing. He ignored Shado simply because he was so happy to see his baby girl home.

 

“I… I can’t believe it… It’s you. Come… Come inside… they… we thought you were dead.” He grabbed her hand and pulled Sara, and Shado, inside and into the living room.

 

“Laurel! Dinah! Come quick!” He shouted in joy. It did not take too long before two more women to arrive. They both stopped and stared. Then they both cried out in joy and wrapped Sara in their arms. Shado stood in the background smiling at the family reunion.

 

“Sara, we thought you were dead. When we heard that you had gone down with the Gambit… Oh god I am so happy you’re alive.”

 

“I missed you mom and you too Laurel.” The next ten minutes were spent in happy tears and words of joy. Quentin noticed Shado.

 

“And who are you?”

 

“Daddy this is Shado. Daddy she is my bonded.” Shado came up and grabbed Sara’s hand. The two shared a smile with each other.

 

“Your bonded? How?”

 

“She helped rescue me and I love her.”

 

“If she rescued you then she is family. I hope you take good care of her Shado.”

 

“Don’t worry Mr. Lance I will.”

 

“Call me Quentin. The woman who is bonded to my baby girl has every right to call me by my first name.” The family smiled and enjoys the moment of silence. That was until Laurel opened her big fat mouth to ruin it.

 

“If you’re alive… Then where is Oliver?” She asked in an imperious tone. Not once, since she had gotten into the room, had she looked truly happy to see her. In front of her parents she had the look of joy but when they did not, she looked like a spiteful bitch.

 

“Laurel!” Dinah gasped out.

 

“Oliver… Ollie is dead…” She felt Shado wrap her arms around her.

 

“Good. If it wasn’t for him you would never had been on that damn boat.” Quentin spat out. Shado began to growl and Sara grew angry.

 

“It wasn’t Ollie’s fault! It was mine! He didn’t want me to go with him but I begged him to let me go. And Ollie died to save me! I won’t let you say such bad things about him!” Sara turned into Shado as her anger began to drain into sorrow.

 

“Wait… you begged Oliver to let you come?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I… I had a nasty fight with someone I care about and I needed some space.”

 

-Flash back-

 

Sara had lain back on her bed reading a fantasy book when Laurel barged in. She was angry and breathing heavy. Sara began to get off of her bed but before she could get off of it Laurel slapped her across the face.

 

“What the fuck Laurel?” Her hand touched the cheek that her sister had slapped.

 

“You stupid little bitch. You’re sleeping with Oliver!”

 

“Hell no!”

 

“Then why the fuck is it that every time I ask him out he mentions you?”

 

“He is my best friend!”

 

“Ha! You are nothing but a fucking omega slut. I bet the only reason why he is even near you is because you spread your legs for him!”

 

“You bitch Laurel. Don’t you dare call me that! If anything you are the whore! After all you slept with all of the boys in your entire class durring senior year!”

 

“Well if you hadn’t been fucking Oliver then I wouldn’t have! I wouldn’t even be beating you if you had just given me Oliver!”

 

“I would never let Oliver be with you and besides I am a fucking lesbian!” Slap! Laurel hit Sara in the face again.

 

“God, I can’t believe my sister is a fucking fag! No wonder no one wants you. I bet they can tell that you are a pathetic little homo!” Sara felt the tears starting to roll down her face. She and Laurel would argue often but her sister had never been this cruel or physically hurt her before.

 

“GET OUT!” Sara screamed.

 

“If I were you I would get away from Oliver. If you don’t I will let everyone know what a fucking homo slut you are.” Laurel walked out and slammed the door behind her.

 

Sara laid back down and screamed into her pillow as the tears poured down her face. She could not believe that this was happening. As she laid there she remembered that Oliver was going to go sail to China on the Queen’s Gambit. She grabbed her cell phone from atop of her bedside table and scrolled down to Oliver’s name. Sara then called him. Ring. Ring. Ring. After three rings Oliver had answered.

 

“Sara? Why are you calling me so late?”

 

“Ollie… I…”

 

“Sara, are you alright? You sound like you’re crying.”

 

“No Ollie, Laurel… she just came in here and god Ollie… She hit me.”

 

“What?!? Do you want me to come over?”

 

“No Ollie… She hit me because she thought I was sleeping with you and I told her you are my friend but she wouldn’t listen to me. Oliver, I told her I was a lesbian and she staring screaming at me even more… and she said such horrible things.”

 

“Damn it. What do you need me to do? I can pick you up and we can go to the foundry and pig out on ice cream and watch movies.”

 

“I kind of want to be alone right now but Ollie… Can I go with you on the Gambit?”

 

“I’m sorry Sara, I don’t think my dad would like that. I also don’t want you to get into trouble.”

 

“Please Oliver. I just… I just need some time away from here. I won’t get in your way, I swear.”

 

“Sara…”

 

“You told me that you owe me a favor Ollie. Well, I am cashing it in now.”

 

“I… I still don’t think it is a good idea.”

 

“Ollie please!”

 

“I… Alright Sara. Just meet me at the docks on Tuesday at eleven and make sure to pack enough stuff for the trip. Also try to come up with an excuse so that your father won’t kill me…”

 

“Thank you Ollie, thank you so much. I’ll see you then.”

 

“Okay. Don’t hesitate if you need to talk to me before then sis.”

 

“Night brother.”

 

“Night Sis.” They both hung up. Sara smiled and wiped away the tears. She had some packing to do and an excuse to come up with. This trip is just what she needs to sort things out in her head.

 

-End flash back-

 

“So you left because of a fight? Tell me who and I will arrest their ass so fast they won’t even know which way they breath.” Quentin growled out.

 

“I would rather not say.” Sara locked her eyes with Laurel’s and saw that there was no remorse in them; only a smug look of superiority. Then she and Shado told them an edited version of their stay on Lian Yu, highlighting the good things that Oliver had done.

 

“I am sorry for what I said about Oliver. I blamed him for your death. But um well… are you going to stay the night? Your room is just like it was before you left. It will have plenty of room for you and Shado.”

 

“I’m sorry daddy but we have to get back to our place. We made a promise.”

 

“Your place? To who?”

 

“Quentin, we are currently living with Slade Wilson and his son. The same man who was with us on the island.”

 

“Oh. Oh okay. Look, please come over again soon okay? We missed you baby girl.”

 

“I promise daddy.” They began to turn around and leave when Dinah piped up.

 

“Does Mrs. Queen know yet?”

 

“No. We plan on telling her tomorrow.”

 

“Alright. Take care Sara, we are so happy you are back with us.”

 

“Good Night.” With that the two girls left and drove back to their new home in silence. Sara felt the tears on her face but she felt her heart lighten up. Now she had only one more person to talk to and somehow that is scarier than seeing her family.

 

-Meanwhile on Lian Yu-

 

A pair of sea green eyes snaps wide open. The gasps for air as he lies beside a disturbed rock pile. He sits up and looks around seeing that he is at the grave site of his father and Yao Fe. Oliver did not know how he got there but he knew that Shado and Slade must be worried about him. He grunts as he stands up and heads back towards his home. Not once did he look back and nor did he notice that he had clawed his way out of his own grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I do not know the Australian Sign Language but I do know some since I know some one who is 100% death without his hearing aids. As you can also tell, I hate Laurel. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Also, the next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for. BWAHAHA. As a warning there will be flash backs in that one. Now to let you all squirm in anticipation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers
> 
> This chapter is a whole week early! Shocking isn't it? I could of been mean and made you all wait till next week but I decided to be nice. As a heads up the next few chapters that are starring Oliver are going to be having a lot of flash backs. We get to see how he reacts to each memory and what he is facing through this bit. I'm evil. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Thoughts**  
>  _memory_  
> 
> 
> Sign language 
> 
> I do not own Arrow because if I did Oliver and Slade would be together and we would have little Quilson babies running around.

 

Oliver rubbed his throbbing head as he walked back to the plane. His head hurt as if Slade decided to train Oliver on how to use a staff. As he pulled his hand back he noticed the dirt that was all over it and the small cuts. **How the hell did this happen.** He frowned as he walked into the clearing and then stopped.

 

“What the fuck?!?” Oliver looked over the clearing taking in the sight of the craters that must have been made by explosions; if he was judging the scorched earth right. He ran to the plane, praying that Shado and Slade were alright.

 

“Shado? Slade?” He panicked as he ran inside but soon stopped in confusion. The inside of the plane was bare of all of Shado’s and Slade’s possessions, even some of his stuff was gone.

 

“What’s going on?” Oliver looked around to see if there was some kind of note left for him. As he searched a horrible thought came into his head. **They… they left me…** He could not find any note or reason as to why they left. It was then when he noticed the thin layer of dust that covered everything. He gasped as a sharp pain split his skull. His hands immediately went to his head as if he could push the pain down.

 

_“I want to help people like you when I grow up Auntie Becca!”_

_“You’ll have to work hard if you want to.”_

 

_“I’ll work so hard that I will be the bestest doctor ever!”_

The pain receded to a dull ache as the laughter, of woman who had not heard in years, faded. He sat down on his bed and stared at the wall. As far as he can remember, he could not recall that conversation with his Aunt, Rebecca Merlyn. The ringing came back and he felt himself being pulled into a memory he had long since forgotten.

 

-February, 1993-

 

An eight year old Oliver was swinging his legs in his Aunt Rebecca’s office in the clinic. He was so happy that he got to watch her work. His parents were away on a business trip and could not take him and Tommy was in the office with his dad. So his nice auntie let him follow her around. Oliver was extremely happy that he got to help her with some of the people. He never knew that so many people would get sick. Didn’t they have a mommy or daddy to take care of them when they were sick? He didn’t know and felt like it would be rude to ask. Rebecca looked up from her computer at him.

 

“Well it looks like it is time to head home. How about we stop and get ice-cream first?”

 

“Yeah! Ice-cream! Ice-cream! Thank you so much Auntie Becca!”

 

 She laughed and stood up. Rebecca walked over to Oliver and grabbed his hand once he was standing. They swung their hands as they left the clinic bidding the other nurses and doctors good night. She pulled Oliver to her side. While the clinic did help people, it was still the glades and there were some bad people here. Fortunately, the car was not that far of a walk from the clinic.

“So, what did you think about the clinic Oliver?”

 

“I want to help people like you when I grow up Auntie Becca!”

 

“You’ll have to work hard if you want to.”

 

“I’ll work so hard that I will be the bestest doctor ever!”

 

“The best doctor.”

 

She laughed at his antics and he giggled. Rebecca looked up and saw a dark van following them. She tugged on Oliver’s hand and they sped up. The van began to speed up as well until they were right next to them. The side door slid open and four armed men jumped out.

 

“Run Oliver! Run!” She yelled at Oliver trying to get him to run. He bolted and two of them men went to follow him. She rammed herself into them and caused the two to stumble. One of the other two grabbed her and dragged her into the alley way. Then he pulled a pistol and shot her in the stomach. She slid down the alley wall and the other man rummaged around in her purse and grabbed her wallet.

 

“Why?” She gasped as she tried to stop the bleeding.

 

Neither of the two men answered her and joined the other two men who were chasing after Oliver. Meanwhile, Oliver froze when he heard the gun go off. That allowed one of them men to grab him. He kicked and screamed as he tried to wiggle his way out of the big man’s arms. Oliver felt a hand wrap around his mouth holding a smelly piece of cloth. Then, he began to slowly close his eyes as sleep claimed him.

 

-present-

 

“What the fuck was that?”

 

Oliver gasped as he jolted out of the memory. He never recalled that happening… at least until now. One of his hands was pressing up against his forehead. He looked up and realized just how long he was stuck in the memory. When he had arrived at the plane it was around midday but now the sun was setting. He sighed and laid down on his bed. **I should probably get something to eat…** However, he could not muster the energy to do so.

 

The stress from being abandoned by the two people he considered to be family and the strange memory, he just didn’t care. He didn’t even bother trying to make himself comfortable; well, as comfortable as he could on this island. It did not take long for sleep to claim him and drag him into another memory.

 

-February, 1993-

 

Oliver woke up as he was thrown into a room. He was no longer in the clothes he wore when he was abducted; instead, he was wearing a white shirt and shorts. All he could see was three white walls, ceiling, and floor. In one corner was a small bed with a thin mattress, a pillow, and a sheet. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked behind him. Through the tears in his eyes he could see that the wall behind him was bright. His tiny fists wiped the tears away as he looked at it. The wall was see-through and was very thick, at least two feet thick.

 He could see a woman in the middle of the room. All of the lights were pointed directly at her. She was chained to the ground and had a tube coming out of her arm. Oliver felt the tears come up once again and started to wail loudly. The woman on the other side stirred at his noise and looked up. He stopped when he saw the purple eyes staring at him. She frowned at him.

 

“Oh god, look at you. You’re so young. Those bastards.” Oliver stopped crying and pouted.

 

“I’m not young, I am eight years old.” He was nervous. She was a stranger but she seemed nicer than the men who grabbed him. Then he started crying again when he remembered his kidnapping and that his auntie was hurt.

 

“Shhhhh. You need to be quiet…”

 

“But, but, but…”

 

“If you make too much noise the bad men are going to come back.” As soon as the words left her mouth, he immediately stopped. He sniffled.

 

“Where am I? I want to go home.”

 

“I’m sorry little one but it won’t be easy to get home. As to where you are… you are on purgatory, Lian Yu.”

 

“Lee on you?” That was a strange name.

 

“Lian Yu, it is a small island near china.”

 

“But that’s like forever away from home… Um miss? What’s your name? Why am I here? Why are you chained down?”

 

“My name is Naomi, little one. The bad people here are scared of me so they keep me all locked up.”

 

“Why do you scare them?”

 

“Can you keep a secret?”

 

“Yup.” He nodded in excitement. Oliver just loved secrets, like when Uncle Merlyn would give him ice-cream for dinner.

 

“I’m a very scary assassin.” She said in a comforting tone, trying to keep him calm. His eyes widened. He had watched some shows with assassins in them.

 

“May I know your name, little one?”

 

“My name is Oliver Queen.” She smiled softly at him.

 

“Hello Oliver, I am very sorry that this is the way we meet.”

 

“Why?”

 

Before she could respond the door to his room was slammed open. Two men came in and a man who was dressed like a doctor. He scrambled to the corner of them room and under the bed, trying to get as far as he could.

 

“Grab him.” The man ordered the other two men. Oliver was no match against the two bulky men as they grabbed his ankles and dragged him from under the bed. Then they grabbed his arms and pulled him up. They did all of this with force and with no kindness.

 

“Leave him alone you fucking bastard!” Naomi struggled with the chains trying to get to him.

 

Oliver started to scream and cry as he was pulled out of the room. He was dragged through cold white hallways. There were so many twists and turns he could not even keep track the path he was on. When they stopped, the doctor in front of them opened a door. Inside of the room were more doctors. Oliver‘s shirt was taken off and he was strapped face down on a metal table. He tried to twist his way out when the men were pulling trays or sharp and scary tools.

 

“Ugh. Gag the brat.” One of the men placed a strap in his mouth and tied it around his head. He heard a whirring sound. Then he was screaming around the gag and sobbing. The man was using a needle and was tattooing the top of his back. Oliver was considered to be one of the smartest in his school year and could tell what they were writing on him. A-5-8-C-X and it hurt. It hurt him so much. He could feel his blood oozing out of the ink. Then he blacked out.

 

-present-

 

Oliver woke up screaming. He sat up and panted. **No. no. no. no. That can’t be right… but…** Oliver took off his shirt and ran a hand on his upper back. He recalled that his parents said that the scar was a burn from an accident in the kitchen. His hand ran across the scar. While time had started to make it fade, he could feel the bumps of letters and numbers that were tattooed in his skin. Tears rolled down his cheeks in disbelief.

 

“This… This can’t be true. Why? Why didn’t I remember this?”

 

He shook his head in his hands as his shoulders began to shake. To think, that all of this had happened to him made him feel sick. What made him wonder was why now? Why is all of this happening now? Oliver wiped the tears away and got out of bed. He could not sit here all day moping. He looked around the plane to see if they had left him any food.

 

The food he found had been rotten for weeks, but that made no sense. Well, neither did the dust. **Maybe… maybe the place was compromised and they went to find another place?** Oliver was grasping at straws; trying to make himself believe that his sister and the love of his life would not abandon him. Could they have decided that they wanted to be together and didn’t want an omega in the way? Oliver shook his head and left the plane.

 

He decided to forage for food before he tried to find them. One of the first things Slade had drilled into his head was to memorize the map. Oliver recalled that there was a nut bearing tree that was about a mile away so he headed there. While the nuts were not the most ideal food, it was better than nothing. It did not take him long to get there and he foraged for any fallen nuts. He gathered as many as he could fit in his pockets and went back to the plane. Oliver thanked his lucky stars that the rocks they found on one trip to the coast were still there. The rocks turned out to be perfect for smashing the hard shells of the nuts.

 

So, Oliver spent an hour between smashing the shells and eating the slightly tender nuts inside. They did not fill him up but at least his stomach wasn’t trying to devour itself. Oliver decided that he would search the cave systems first. The system near the deepest part of the stream was large and would be a good spot to live in. It took him a few hours to hike to the cave system near the stream. He remembered how hard and long it took for him to no longer be afraid of it. It used to bring back the horrible memories of the boat sinking during the storm.

 

He shuddered and entered the caves. Oliver cursed as he stumbled about the dimly lit caves. They took the flashlights with them but at least he wasn’t trying to do it at night. After a while he felt his heart speed up. He could see what looked like to be writing on the wall ahead of him. Yet, his hopes were dashed as saw how worn they were. He tried to read what was left but all he could make out were numbers. It just didn’t make any sense. Oliver spent an hour searching the rest of the cave system but found no sign of Shado or Slade.

 

He sighed and decided to rest next to the stream. It was an hour or two past midday now, and he felt his stomach rumble. Oliver watched the fish in stream swim around in happy ignorance. A part of him wished he could be a fish then he wouldn’t have to deal with this shit anymore. He stood up and wiped the dirt from his hands and looked around. Not too far from him was a fallen branch that could be used as in impromptu spear. Oliver tore off the smaller branches that were sprouting from it and sharpened the end.

 

Then he waded into the river and tried his best to catch at least a fish. A half hour later he managed to get an eight inch fish. It was not much but he wasn’t picky. He leaned his still speared catch up against a rock and built a small fire. Once, his meal was consumed and the fire out he went to Yao Fe’s cave. Perhaps they could have gone there instead. Only a few minutes after he started walking he stumbled into a tree as his head began hurting once more. **Fuck.**

-February 1993-

 

Oliver woke up with his body face down on his bed. He had wished that it was all a nightmare but the pain in his back told him it was not. He sniffled as he pushed himself up from the bed. Why were the bad men doing this to him? As far as he could remember he had always been a good boy. He never did anything wrong that would warrant this. Oliver felt so alone. A soft voice interrupted his melancholy mood and he looked up.

 

“Oliver? Can you hear me Oliver? Are you okay?” The purple eyes stared at him with concern.

 

“They took me to this room and they hurt my back.” He sniffled.

 

“Your back? Oh sweetie.”

“Can… you tell me why they are doing this to me?”

 

“Yes I can,” she sighed, “In a way you could blame me for this… I was born with a… unique ability. One that allows me to control the shadows, hence all the lights.”

 

“Control the shadows?”

 

“Yes. One day when I was doing something for work the bad men captured me. They wanted the gift for themselves so they tried to use me to get it. It didn’t work they way they wanted it to. The people they injected my abilities into would die.”

 

“Die?!?”

 

“Yes, die. At first they thought that they were too old so they tried it on other younger people but it killed them too. One survived for a short while though so they looked for the reason why. They found out that we had a similar gene sequence that my gifts are connected to?”

 

“Jean sequence?”

 

“You know that we are made of up a bunch of smaller parts, cells?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well I have a very rare piece in my cells that allows me to control the shadows. So they began to find everyone who has it. The older people’s body could not handle the stress of the change and neither could the teenagers. The teenagers were going through a phase where their bodies were changing too much for it to work.” She took a deep breath and he thought he could see tears on her face. “Then they tried babies… but like the older people, their bodies couldn’t take it. Then… then they found the perfect age… and you Oliver… you are the perfect age… and you have that gene… god I am so sorry.”

 

“How could it be your fault? You’re not doing this like the bad people are.” Honestly, he could not understand why she thinks it’s her fault.

 

“Oh Oliver…”

 

“But why are we seeing each other?”

 

“They are trying to break me… They want me to see you in pain… so I won’t fight anymore… not after seven years of this.” Oliver crawled over to the glass wall and placed his hand on the wall.

 

“I don’t blame you Miss Naomi.”

 

“You’re the first one to say that.”

 

The sound of someone fiddling with his door filled him with fear. Instead, of someone coming inside, a slot at the bottom of the door opened and a tray was slid inside. On the tray were a piece of toast, an apple, and a carton of apple juice. Ignoring the pain Oliver grabbed the tray and went back to his spot before but stopped before eating. Was it safe for him to eat? Or was it going to knock him out like the cloth?

 

“It’s okay to eat it Oliver. You will need your strength for what is to come.”

 

-present-

 

**Naomi…** Oliver felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he began to remember the woman he once called mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask about why Oliver doesn't remember the whole Ivo Arc I will say that Oliver got shot in the head. He may be alive but there is some brain damage, because again, he was shot in the head. It is just going to make the reunion that much more fun.
> 
> Comments make me happy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. I will admit I had this chapter finished on Monday but I had just learned that morning that one of my pets' immune system is dying... So I decided to wait till the usual Thursday. Though, Waldo, doesn't mind that he is sick... he gets eat some yummy grape and sugary medicine goo. 
> 
>  
> 
> _past_  
>  **thoughts**
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Arrow or else there will be quilson everywhere!!!!!!!!

 

Oliver slid down the tree and leaned his back on the harsh bark. In just two days his whole entire life had changed. He was abandoned by the two people he had thought to be his family. Now he was remembering a horrific past. He had no idea how much he had forgotten but he believed that there was more; with each one being more horrific than the one before. Oliver sighed. **It’s no use just sitting here and moping.** It took Oliver some time to muster up the will and energy to get back on his feet.

 

The tiny thread of hope in his heart was slowly dying as he made his way to Yao Fe’s cave. While he may not be as good of a tracker as Slade or Shado, he knew enough to know what to look for signs of passage. The forest around him only showed tracks of the wildlife that lived there; no signs of his family so far. He found himself in front of the cave and felt the guilt crawl up from his gut. This was the home of a man who felt more like his father than his real one, a man he felt like he killed. It was Fyers who pulled the trigger but Yao Fe wouldn’t have gotten killed if he had been stronger or smarter.

 

Oliver could not hear any signs of life coming from the cave or smell any scents. However, he recalled the herbs Yao Fe had lined the entrance of the cave with were used to block any scents from leaving the place. He took a deep breath and walked in. That one tiny thread of hope snapped as he surveyed the cave. No one was in there and no one has been in months. They really did abandon him to this hell. Oliver could no longer stop the tears as he fell to his knees. He kneeled there, sobbing as he was drowning in the sorrow and agony. When he felt the signs of another memory, he felt a small pang of relief. The agony in his heart would at least be stalled for a bit.

 

-1993 October-

 

Oliver went to his cot the moment the guards threw him in his cell. He had been here for months with no signs of rescue. At least he had Naomi to talk to; when they didn’t decide to give her a larger dose of sedatives. One thing he had learned over time was that the light didn’t completely block her powers. The bad men would make her numb and really tired to make it hard for her to concentrate on the shadows. He never told her that he was starting to believe that he would never get out of here.

 

As time passed in this hell he went through such horrendous procedures. The men would inject him with liquids that burned through his body. There would be days where he could not talk because of how raw his voice would be from screaming. On other days they would cut him open and tried to inject the stuff directly into his organs. He could say that he now knew a lot more about the human body now. After all, they did not block his view of his organs. Some of the men were sadistic and would stitch the wounds closed incorrectly and with too much force.

 

 Oliver had to say that the one good thing they did for him was that they would give him a few days to recover after some of the experiments. During those days Naomi would tell him stories about her life and adventures. She told him of all the places she had been, the types of people she met, and the natural beauty of the world. One of the places she told him about had an underwater park in Austria that would only show up for half of a year. The snow and ice on the mountains would melt and would pour into the valley, causing the lake to overflow. Whole trees would be completely under water along with benches and bridges. There would be fishes that would swim up to you as you swam.

 

Oliver always asked her that, if they were to ever escape, if she would take him there one day. That was his favorite story so he asked for her to tell him about it all the time and every time she would smile and nod at him. He loved listening to her soft voice and would always ask for more stories. He looked at over to where she was and went over there and sat down. She noticed the movement and smiled at him. It looked like they hadn’t given her a larger dose today.

 

“Hello, little bird.”

 

“Hi miss Naomi.”

 

“How was it today? They didn’t hurt you too much, did they?”

 

“They just stuck me with more blue stuff and cut me some more.” She sighed.

 

“Is there anything I could do to make it better?”

 

“Well… I was wondering if you could tell me how you met your mate?”  She smiled and laughed softly.

 

“Ah… him. I told you how Ra’s al Ghul found me on the streets of Cairo? Well my mate was his son. If I recall correctly when we first met I punched him in the face.”

 

“You did?!?” Oliver scooted closer to the wall until there was barely an inch between his nose and the glass.

 

“Yup. It was my third day in Nanda Parbat and that was when I started my training. My instructor had me face him in hand to hand combat to see what I know. That boy just taunted me about being a street rat and I got so mad that, before we were suppose to start, I went up to him and punched him.”

 

Oliver’s eyes widened in excitement and ignored the strange buzzing feeling in his stomach. He was just focused on the fond smile on her face.

 

“After I punched him I realized in horror what I did, but before I could apologize Ra’s started clapping as he walked in. ‘Not a bad hit but it needs to some refinement.’”

 

“He wasn’t mad that you did that?”

 

“Nope. He told me that an assassin should strike when the opportunity showed itself. Then he went and berated his son for not respecting a fellow student. As strange as it sounds he did not hold a grudge against me and just introduced himself. After that we became good friends, partners. Oh we would always clash and end up fighting all the time. Now when I look back at it I think that was our way of flirting.”

 

“How come you never say his name?”

 

“His name was forgotten the moment he became Ra’s al Ghul and I respect that tradition and never called him by his first name.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Once I presented as an omega things changed. In the league, your dynamic did not matter. An omega was still an assassin and in certain cases far better at taking down a foe.”

 

“Why would they be better?”

 

“Who would expect an omega to be an assassin hired to kill you. Sadly the stigma that omegas are weak is still the belief of the majority of people. Maybe that will change one day, but let’s not get into that topic. Now then, he started to treat me like a typical alpha would. Now I may be an omega but that just pissed me off.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He saw me as someone who was weaker than him even though we were evenly matched. The previous Ra’s had thought that, even thought I was an omega, I would have been a good successor but I had no interest in that. One day I had enough of his bullshit and challenged him to fight in the ring. Almost every single member was there for that. He even dared to whisper to me that he would go easy on me.”

 

“I bet you showed him!”

 

“Oh yes I did. The moment the gong rang I had already gotten him on the arm with my dagger. His eyes widened at me and realized that I was a threat. Not once during the entire fight did I use my powers. I wanted to prove to him how strong I was. The fight lasted close to two hours when he managed to pin me to the floor. Then out of nowhere he just kissed me.”

 

“Oooooooh.”

 

“I don’t think I had ever heard the other members cheer. I am quite positive I heard some people say about time or the sound of them exchanging money. Of course Ra’s pulled us aside and told us the rules if we were to bond. There were only a few occurrences that made me feel such joy after we bonded.”

 

“What were those?”

 

“Well, when I found out I was pregnant. The day I got to hold my baby girl, Nyssa, in my arms was one of the happiest moments. Then there is also you. Every day that you survive this nightmare makes me happy.”

 

“Me?”

 

“I have seen too many die in this hell, but you my little bird give me hope. By now they would either be dead or they would have lost their spirit, but you haven’t.”

 

Oliver smiled and as his happiness soared the shadows beneath the cot began to dance. Naomi’s eyes widened once she saw what was happening. Her once fond look turned passive and her face turned to stone. He frowned as he looked at her and the shadows stopped.

 

“Miss Naomi?”

 

“Dear god… they did it…”

 

-present-

 

Oliver was freed from the grasp of the memory. He could control the shadows just like her. He stood up and closed his eyes and tried to focus on the shadows. Oliver felt a strange tug from inside of himself and he opened his eyes. As he looked around a small movement caught his eyes. His shadow was moving in different directions, not following his movements at all. This small achievement made him smile and laugh.

 

“Slade, Shado, look at what I… can… do…”

 

His throat tightened when he remembered that he abandoned him. What now? What was he suppose to do now. **Perhaps… perhaps I could get in contact with Naomi. But how? How did we escape the first time?** He began to pull on his hair trying to force himself to remember. However, it only gave him a headache.

 

“I can’t remember… but maybe I will. I just have to wait for the right one to show itself. But what should I do in the meantime?”

 

Oliver walked out the cave and stared out at the ocean. He was alone and needed to survive until he could remember how he escaped the first time. The first thing he should do is find himself some new shelter. He could not stay in the plane anymore, the memories and their betrayal would kill him and Yao Fe’s cave was also out of the question. The island was not hospitable and despite its vast topography there was little in the way of natural shelters.

 

“There are the caves near the waterfall. At least I will have a source of water nearby and some food… But I would need supplies from the plane in order to make habitable…”

 

He cursed loudly and started to go back to the plane. It was his only plan at the moment and he refuses to die now because he decided to ignore the items in the plane. The sun was already setting when he finally arrived back at the plane. It was going too dark for him to safely carry the supplies to the cave. **I only have to stay here for one more night. Just one more night and I will never have to come back here again.** Oliver went inside and looked around.

 

 **At least Shado and Slade did not take much when they left him.** Oliver decided to start gathering all of the items he would take with him to the cave. He did not plan on staying long in the morning. As he packed the supplies he ended up near Slade’s bed. Tentatively he picked up the blanket and sniffed it. He could still faintly smell the alpha’s scent on it. Oliver had to force himself to let it go. Slade did not deserve his attachments anymore. They left him and so he will push away every reminder of them.

 

 The only thing he did not pack up was his pillow and blanket. He forced himself to lie down on the bed. Oliver turned his body so he was facing the wall. As he felt himself falling asleep, once again his memories showed themselves.

 

_“It is extremely important that they do not find out that you have it.”_

 

-December 1993-

 

“I need you to focus Oliver.”

 

“I am.”

 

During the past two months Naomi slowly trained Oliver. It was hard at first because the shadows wanted to come to his aid during the experiments and they would react to Oliver’s emotions. There were also the cameras in their rooms. However, Oliver still had the habit of hiding under his cot, one of the few places the cameras were unable to see. It was a slow process.

For Naomi it was almost instinctual control, but she was born with them. Oliver had it forced upon him and so he had to build the control. So she taught him how to clamp down on his emotions. The shadows fed on them and would react to the change. The process was trying. Oliver was a nine year old boy and was naturally filled with energy. However, once she told them that his control over them could be their key to escape, he immediately focused and threw his whole entire effort into it.

 

Most of the exercises were tedious. For a whole entire month he had to keep making them change shape and mover, all the while avoiding detection. It was a draining process and made him lethargic. The scientists did not find his tiredness strange. They just thought he had given up on fighting them.

 

“I know it is hard Oliver but I need you to make a bird.”

 

“Why do I have to make a bird?” He whined.

 

“The bird can fly and get us help.”

 

“Just how can it?!?” Oliver was tired and cranky. For the past week he tried to make a bird but every time it turned out as a bird shaped lump. He could hear her sigh. He knows he shouldn’t be angry with her. She had been here for eight years now and has not seen her daughter or mate during the time. Now that freedom was in sight she was getting more and more desperate. However he is just a nine year old boy and this was no easy task.

 

“Oliver, listen. I think I know a way to help. Your imagination and will can shape the shadows into whatever you want. So close your eyes. Now I want you to picture a raven. Can you see how sleek and shiny the feathers are? Look at the way the wings move. Imagine that the raven is flying. Can you see it in your mind?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Alright now hold it close to you and listen to its heart beating. Feel how the sides expand when it breathes in and how they shrink when it exhales. Imagine the feet on your hands, the talons, and the rough texture of skin. Now look at the head, picture its’ eyes and its beak. So you feel it and see it?”

 

“Yeah…” His voice sounded distance to him. In his mind he could see the raven perfectly; from its’ smooth beak to its sleek feathers. He could feel it breathing and the weight in his hands. **Weight?**

He opened his eyes and in his hands was a small raven with glowing eyes that had his same eye color.

 

“I did it! I did it!” He tried to keep his voice down.

 

“Oh little bird. I am so proud of you but we are not done yet. I need you to tell it to go to Nanda Parbat and have it tell the people there to go to Lian Yu.”

 

“But what if it doesn’t make it? What if they don’t believe it?”

 

“Have faith little bird. Trust it; trust the shadows and they will not fail you. It will make it as long as you believe in it; I use to use mine to relay messages to them. When they see it they will know that I am connected to its’ appearance.”

 

He bit his lip as he relayed her message to the bird. She told him the exact coordinates of her home and he repeated it. Oliver closed his eyes and poured all of his hope and faith into it.

 

“Please, please get us the help we need. Please.” He whispered to it. The bird turned its’ head to Oliver and nodded. With a flap of its’ wings it melted through the walls and disappeared taking with it his hope.

 

“It melted through the wall…”

 

“Don’t worry, Noctis did that all the time.”

 

“Noctis?”

 

“I would summon the raven often so I gave it a name. After some time had passed it developed its’ own personality. Some day yours’ will do the same.”

 

“We’re going to make it? Will we mama?” He heard her gasp as the word passed his lips. Oliver flipped himself under his cot and looked at her. There were tears coming out of her eyes and smile on her face.

 

“Yes we will little bird.”

 

-Present-

 

Morning came and Oliver woke. He felt like he didn’t even get minute of sleep but it was not important. He knew how to get off of the island now. All he had to do now was practice and summon the raven and send it to Naomi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am mean to Ollie...
> 
> I just want to say Naomi is a character I created years ago so I am very attached to her ><...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not too happy with this chapter. The first half was a pain in the butt...  
> I do not own Arrow or else Quilson would be everywhere.  
>  **thoughts**  
>  _past_

-Slade's pov-

Today was the day, the day they inform the Queens about Oliver’s death. It was the day Joey started school and that gave them plenty of time to go to the mansion and be back in time to pick him up. The three of them tried to put on happy faces for Joey as they dropped him off. Slade smiled as he watches the boy run into the building. How many times has he missed moments like these? He shook his head and tried to clear his mind.

 

They all decided that it was best for Sara to drive to the mansion. She knew the way and could get them past any guards that may be there. He wasn’t sure what the security was like there. Slade ignored the way that Shado would comfort Sara during the drive. He wanted to have those moments. The drive was long and every minute grinded his nerves. When they reached there he was amazed at how magnificent it was. It was nothing like the modern style homes that the upper class lives in. The walls were made of stone and the landscape was well taken care of and not large panels of glass.

 

As the car pulled up to the Queen Mansion Slade felt the heavy weight of his news tighten around his neck. Oliver should be with them. This should have been a happy occasion where the boy would be untied with his family. Instead, Slade is coming to keep a promise he made to Oliver long ago. He was glad that they waited until they had Joey enrolled in school to do this. Sara and Shado also owed it to Oliver to be here.

 

_“If I don’t make it will you tell them that I love them?”_

 

From what he gathered from his research, Moira Queen had remarried to a Walter Steele. She kept the Queen name to make sure the family name would still have a large impact in the city. His research on Thea showed that, after Oliver and his father were declared dead, she had turned to a life of delinquency; drugs, theft, and underage drinking. It would break Oliver’s heart to see how far she had fallen. Oliver spoke of her often and quite fondly during their time on the island.

 

When the car stopped the trio got out of it silently. This was going to be hard for all of them. Sara took the lead since the Queen family knew her. Slade and Shado flanked her on either side when she knocked on the door. It felt like an eternity had passed before the door had opened. They were expecting one of the many servants to be the one to answer the door; instead they saw the pale face of Moira Queen.

 

“Yes? Sara? How?”

 

“Hello Mrs. Queen.”

 

The older beta looked at them as if they were ghosts. She had stopped breathing in her shock and clutched her heart. It took her a moment before she regained her composure.

 

“Sara, please come in and your friends too.”

 

Moira opened the door wide for the three and motioned them inside. She led them to one of the many sitting rooms. The trio all sat down; Sara and Shado sitting side by side on the love seat and Slade in the armchair closest to the fireplace. Slade could smell the anxiety pouring off of the beta.

 

“Would any of you like something to drink? I presume that you have news about Oliver? Let me go get Thea.”

 

Moira rambled and left the room, leaving them alone in the sitting room. It was obvious that she wanted to interrogate them but was trying to keep her composure. The atmosphere felt awkward when a couple of servants came in and gave them all cups of tea and leaving the kettle on the coffee table.

 

“Well, so far so good.”

 

Sara muttered out loud. Slade understood what she meant. The Queen could have kicked them out instead of letting them in. It was tense as they drank the tea. They could hear the sound of hurried footsteps running towards them followed by a more calmly set. A young female alpha busted through the door panting; her short brown hair wild and her eyes wide. She looked around until she spotted Sara and ran up to her. Sara smiled and stood up to give the girl a hug.

 

“Sara! I can’t believe it. I thought you died when the boat sunk.”

 

“It’s so good to see you Thea.”

 

“Where’s Oliver?”

 

“Yes, I would like to know that too.”

 

Moira walked in and closed the door behind her. The air grew tense as the three girls sat back down. No one knew who should speak first about the sensitive topic. Luckily Thea decided to speak up first.

 

“Sara, where is Oliver and who are they?”

 

“This is Slade,” she gestured towards him, “and this is Shado, my alpha. We were all stranded on the island together.”

 

“Oh, congratulations Sara.”

 

“Thanks Mrs. Queen.”

 

“That’s good Sara but where is my brother?”

 

Slade let out a sigh. He decided that he had to be the one to tell them.

 

“I am sorry to tell you that Oliver Queen died.”

 

The two Queens began sobbing as soon as the word left his mouth.

 

“Dead? How?”

 

“Oliver Queen died to save my life and Shado’s.”

 

“What?”

 

“It would be better to tell you how we all met first. I met Oliver first when he stumbled into my camp…”

 

Like with the Lance’s Slade told them the edited version of their stay on the island. It would cause them more pain if they knew the truth about Fyers and Ivo. So they told them that there was a natural disaster and Oliver had rescued Sara and Shado and before he could escape, the disaster claimed him. As the tale finished the room was dead silent. Everyone mourned the loss of Oliver. Slade was the only one who was not crying as the specter had returned and placed his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

 

**God I am so sorry Oliver.**

“You loved him didn’t you Slade?”

 

**She’s more observant then his brother was at first.**

“Yes, I do love him. We grew… close during our time on the island. He grew so much from the boy I first met to a man that was worth living for.”

 

“Well, at least Ollie had someone with him till the end.”

 

The awkward silence returned amongst the group. Slade checked his watch quickly and nearly cursed as he saw the time. They had about an hour until Joey’s school lets out. Apparently, Mrs. Queen noticed it and was offended by his actions.

 

“Is there somewhere you need to be?”

 

“I’m sorry but my son is going to be out of school soon and we promised to pick him up.”

 

“Oh. You have a son?”

 

“Yeah, his name is Joey. He just turned ten.”

 

“I would like you all to join us for dinner this weekend. I insist.”

 

The trio looked at each other briefly. They were planning on creating their base of operations that day. Shado nodded to him and so did Sara. He guessed that they still owed it to Oliver to go. The specter wrapped its arms around him and was whispering into his ear.

 

_ “Please go Slade. I would love it if you could look over them. Thea looks like she could use your guidance. Please help her Slade.” _

__

“That would be great.”

 

“Very well, Six o’clock on Saturday then.”

 

At least they can use the dinner to find any information they could use. Maybe, just maybe, he could save Thea from her path of self destruction. It was the least he could do for Oliver. With that and a round of hugs the trio left and went to go pick up Joey.

 

-Meanwhile on Lian Yu-

 

-Oliver’s pov-

 

Oliver grumbled to himself as he made his way back to the plane. He had sworn to himself not to return but after two weeks making the caves his home he realized that he needed more supplies. There were still some blankets and pillows there and several pieces of gear that he desperately needed. It made him irritable and upset to return there but he hopes their scent would be gone then.

 

 Their scents were already faded when he first went there but after two weeks and a few days of rain they should be gone. While he walked he focused on his powers. Oliver managed to make the shadows move and move objects through them but was still unable to make the damn bird. He tried using the same technique he did when he was nine but it was not working.

 

During the two weeks, his memories only showed him parts of the experiments that were performed him. There were several times when Oliver threw up after them. They were some pretty nasty and horrible things performed on him. Oliver did notice some other effects from the experiments. He had much more stamina then before all of this and he didn’t need to eat or drink as much as before. The heat and the cold did not bother him as much and his senses were increased.

 

Luckily the memories overshadowed the emotional turmoil he was in. His breath hitched as he walked into the clearing. Oliver stopped and stared at the plane in distress. No Slade and no Shado.

 

**Damn it. It is just a plane. They are not there. I don’t care about them… they abandoned me…**

Oliver tried to convince himself that he didn’t care but it didn’t work. He bit the inside of his cheek and walked in. He let out a sigh of relief when he could not smell the two traitors. With determination he gathered up the blankets and gear. Oliver had to fight back a whine when he could no longer smell Slade on the blankets. His stupid omega still longed for the older alpha; some of his dreams didn’t help either.

 

As he left he noticed that the gear in his arms were not as heavy as he thought. They were tolerable but still on the heavy side. He walked back to the caves not watching where he was going. Oliver looked up and noticed he was about to walk into a tree when the strangest thing happened. The shadows wrapped themselves around him in an icy grip. In a flash he found himself back in his new home and feeling a very strange sensation.

 

“That… was awesome!”

 

Oliver laughed as he dropped the gear. He had just traveled through the friggen shadows! He was only able to move small objects and only short distances before. Now he managed to do it. Oliver grinned and decided to try it on purpose this time. He walked to the wall, willing himself to travel to the waterfall outside.

 

Whack! Oliver landed on his butt after walking into the wall. His grin disappeared and he cursed as he stood up. **It just worked.** He sighed and guessed that the first time was just a fluke.

 

“Great… now I have to practice doing that.”

 

He grumbled as he picked up the blankets. His bruised ego and rear end aside, he laid the blankets down on the small nest like bed he made. Oliver decided to give into his inner omega and made a nest instead of a more bed like area. His instincts were still clinging to the idea of the two returning; though a small thought nibbled at his mind. It had been close to three months since his last heat. Going into a heat was the last thing on his mind.

 

Oliver could no longer entertain the idea of Slade bursting through the door and claiming him. He recalled his previous heats where he would try to quench the fire by imagining that it was Slade and not his fingers that were fucking him. Those thoughts and ideas were the only things that made them bearable before this. Oliver did not like the idea of going through heat while he felt betrayed by the man he wanted to be mated with.

 

He moved the rest of his pilfered gear around until he was satisfied with their locations. Oliver peaked his head into some of the tunnels and checked on his barricades. During his first week in the caves he had decided to seal up some of the tunnels to avoid surprise attacks. He had scoured the forest for all the sticks and twigs he could and wove them together. Slade would have been proud of him. Oliver growled and scolded himself for the thought.

 

He decided to avoid making solid blockades on some of them and made doors in certain ones. It would not have been wise of him to have no escape routes if he was attacked. Oliver had scouted the island and had not seen any signs of people but he would not risk it. This place was called purgatory for a reason. He tested the strength of a few of them and frowned. Some of them did not feel sturdy enough to his liking. Then an idea hit him. He could gather mud and cover some of the walls with them; one of the items he picked up was a bucket. Oliver decided that he would have to gather more pieces of wood to reinforce the walls.

 

At least this will keep his mind off of the two. He walked outside with his bucket in hand and looked up at the sky. Oliver calculated that it must be early afternoon. He dropped the bucket at the entrance and gathered up wood. Some of the pieces were dropped off in the firewood pile and others next to the barricades. Occasionally he would toss some on the fire in the middle of his camp. The only major downside about the cave was there was no real source of light.

 

For some odd reason he had swept the ashes underneath his nest. He guessed it would soften the bottom of it and he did have a lot of ashes with how often he has a fire going. The only occasions that he had it out was when there were longs period of time he would not be in the cave or when he was asleep. Once he had enough wood he started to scoop mud into his bucket and began reinforcing the barricades. He only managed to get one done when the sun began to set.

 

One perk of having the fire going for so long is that he could smoke some of the meats he had. Oliver was too tired to try and hunt or forage for food today. He went outside and washed up so he could avoid eating mud. Dinner was just a small helping of smoked fish as he lacked the appetite to eat more. Oliver frowned, loss of appetite was one of his signs that his heat was about to start. He killed the fire and went to bed in his nest. As he fell asleep he felt his temperature starting to rise.

 

**Fuck.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am sorry that this is late and not that long. I am having a really bad few weeks now and it has been crushing my emotional state. However, I will try to make it up with the next one. Chapter twelve should end with Oliver in Starling. (my little spoiler).
> 
> **thoughts**   
>  _past_
> 
> I do not own Arrow, there would be Quilson EVERYWHERE if I did. Alas I do not.

Oliver groaned and cursed as the he felt his body burning up. He had managed to get few hours of sleep after he felt his heat starting.  Oliver grimaced when he felt his slick leaking out of him. Even though his body was wracked with heat he managed to stand up. As he stumbled outside, he grabbed his bucket. He looked at the cold water and desperately wanted to soak in it. Unfortunately, it can be dangerous to be in water when in heat and there is no alpha present. Instead, he dipped his bucket into the water and returned to his bed. Then he proceeded to gather up some of the ashes from under his bed and dump them into his bucket.

 

Once Oliver believed that there was enough ash in the mixture, he stripped down to his underwear. Oliver closed his eyes and scooped out the gritty goo. He shuddered in disgust as he began to spread the rather disgusting muck over his body. Although he was positive that he was the only one on the island at the moment, Oliver wanted to be on the safe side. The need to be cautious had been drilled into his head since he was stranded on the island. Hopefully the stuff will help dampen his scent.

 

**God this feels gross.**

Just as he finished covering his body and wiping his hands on the blankets, another wave of heat hit him and he collapsed back onto his bed. Soon he lost himself to the heat and to his inner omega. He whined when he could not smell anything beside the disgusting mixture. The omega wanted the alpha here. Slade never mated him but his scent has always comforted him during his heats. It wanted this to be the heat that the protective alpha would finally mate him.

 

**Damn it. He betrayed me. I don’t want him. I don’t need him.**

Despite telling himself this, his omega instincts betrayed him. His hand sneaked down to his dripping hole and imagined that it was Slade. Oliver teased his body, his mind replacing his with the ruff alpha’s. Oliver’s mind switched the fingers that pumping into him with Slade’s cock. With that image in his mind it did not take him long to find release. He always hated how quick he finds release during his heats. It always made him feel like a slut that everyone thought he was.

 

At least after one his body gives him a break after his release, but it never lasts long. In the books he had read stated that the calm periods last longer when the omega was with an alpha; normally the break was because of the alpha’s knot. It had been embarrassing to read that but he had to know all of this if he wanted to be a doctor.

 

It did not take long for his body to heat back up and for him to writhe about. He whined as he tried to relieve himself from its’ torturous grasp. Oliver almost cheered in relief as he felt the familiar tug of a memory. At least it will give him a brief moment of peace.

 

-January 1994-

 

Oliver frowned as he mind drifted to Naomi and his raven. It had been a month since the raven left and they have not been rescued. He noticed that Naomi was losing hope. She tried to stay positive for him but with every day that passes, her eyes dim. Oliver felt disappointed and upset as well but his feelings were probably not nearly as strong as her despair. After all, he has only been here for almost year and she has been here for eight. He did try to cheer her up by telling her some stories about his adventures with Tommy but it didn’t work. If anything he thinks it made things worse.

 

The door to his room opened and the same two big men came for him. Oliver frowned and his eyes briefly met Naomi’s. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but it came out like a grimace. Oliver let them drag him through the hallways. He learned early on that it would cause him more pain if he were to struggle. Even though he had been here for almost a year he still felt fear run up his spine at the sight of the metal table.

 

Oliver let them strap him to the table as his heart pounded loudly in his ears. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the shadows. It was hard for him to make sure that they did not react as he was tortured. Naomi was telling the truth when she told him that they will react to his emotions. There were times that he would catch some of the scientist shadows’ moving. It was very important for his powers to not be discovered. If they were to have any chance of escape these monsters cannot know.

 

He let out a small gasp as they began to insert several needles into him. They all held the familiar blue liquid that they have been pumping into since the first week here. One of the scientists placed cold pads with wires attached to them onto his chest. The room was soon filled with loud beeps as his vital signs appeared onto the monitors. Another man shoved something into his mouth. His eyes managed to see that one of the men had these strange rods in his hands that were connected to a machine. A chill rand down his spine and fear gnawed at his insides.

 

“The serum is now in his system. Dr. Farrenter administer the electrical shocks. Let’s see if the electrical pulses will activate the serum.”

 

Oliver’s eyes widened in terror at the sound of the machine starting; while they may have cut into him and injected strange liquids into him they never shocked him. His heart was pounding in his ears as the man said clear and placed the rods on his temples. He screamed around the object in his mouth in agony as the electricity coursed through his body and burned his nerves. Oliver had never felt such pain before. This made the other experiments feel like cat scratches. Over and over, they kept shocking him and each time the pain only grew worse.

 

**Make it stop. Please make it stop. It hurts. Mama it hurts so much.**

 

He lost himself to the pain and could no longer focus on controlling the shadows. The man holding the rods screamed as a shadow sliced one of his hands off. It was silent for a moment and then everyone moved about in a flurry. The man who lost his hand was trying to stop the blood that was gushing out. Oliver panted in relief; ignoring the blood that was sprayed onto him. The only thing he could focus on was that the pain had stopped.

 

“Hurry and sedate him!”

 

Oliver felt a needle stab him in the neck and his body went slack.

 

“I can’t believe it. We did it!”

 

“We need to transfer him to the other facility to start training and conditioning him.”

 

“What about the other subject?”

 

“Keep her here. While this one was a success we still need her blood to create the serum. Perhaps we can use this subject and her blood to create a stronger serum. Start prepping him for the transfer.”

 

Oliver watched the men move around through lidded eyes. He failed Naomi, they know the truth now. He silently cried. They were going to take him away from mama and he would never get to see her again. Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! He heard strange sounds coming from the hallway. The door opened and Oliver thought that this was it. They were going to take him away.

 

“Wait! Who are you…”

 

The men in the room all fell down with arrows in their chests. He watched as robed people moved about and began to remove his bindings and the object in his mouth. Oliver jumped from the table and ran to huddle in a corner. He had no idea who they were or what was going to happen to him. Then a small thought popped into his head.

 

**Could… could they be the league? Are they here to rescue us?**

“Little bird!”

 

He looked up and saw Naomi in the arms of one of the men. She looked so happy and radiant as she smiled at him. This man’s clothing was different from the others and he was not hooded; perhaps this was her mate. Oliver beamed at her. Forgetting his fears about the strange men he ran up to her. He ignored the bodies and awkwardly tried to hug her.

 

“It worked mama! It really worked!”

 

“Mama?” The man asked in an amused tone. Naomi gentle slapped the man on the shoulder.

 

“Oh hush you. Good job Oliver. I am so proud of you.”

 

The man began giving orders in Arabic and the assassins began to move about. They took apart the machines and computers, destroying all of the information the scientists had. No one else will ever be able to perform these experiments again. The man motioned for one of his men to pick Oliver up. The adrenalin that had been pumping through his system began to fade and he almost collapsed. The one who picked him up gasped.

 

“My god… Oliver?!?”

 

Oliver tried to place that voice. It sounded so familiar to him. The man removed his hood and revealed the face of Malcolm Merlyn. Oliver grinned and threw his arms around Malcolm’s neck.

 

“Uncle Merlyn!”

 

“Al Sa-Her what is this?”

 

“My apologies Ra’s al Ghul. Oliver is my friend’s son. He has been missing since my wife’s death.”

 

Ra’s narrowed his eyes at Malcolm and spoke to him in Arabic. Oliver was shocked when his uncle replied in the language. He never knew his uncle spoke different languages. Ra’s motioned and soon everyone was leaving. Oliver snuggled his head up against Malcolm’s neck. His eyes looked forward and could see that Naomi was doing the same and that Ra’s was returning the gesture.

 

Oliver let out a loud whoop of joy when he felt a breeze. They were finally outside! They were actually free from that hell. He just laughed as he took in the trees and the grass. It never occurred to him just how much he took these things for granted. He doesn’t think he could sleep in a building for weeks. Oliver looked up at the sky when they were out of the forest. The stars were so bright and there were so many of them.

 

A bird swooped out of the sky and landed on Malcolm’s shoulder. Oliver grinned as he recognized it as the raven he had created. He tiredly petted the bird’s head in silent joy.

 

“The bird stayed with us the whole time. It tried to peck a few eyes out whenever it thought we were taking too long. Reminds me of you Al’Asham.”

 

“The raven is not mine my love.”

 

“It’s not?”

 

“It would be best to speak of this in a more secure location.”

 

“Very well, come it is time to go home.”

 

“Yes. Please take us home.”

 

Oliver smiled at the thought of going home with Naomi, with his mama. He barely noticed the helicopter or when they boarded it. Oliver did not register the head phones that were slid over his ears. His eyes began to close as the weariness of the day crept upon him. Oliver soon drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

-Present with Oliver-

 

Oliver really wished he had that helicopter right now or when his heat was over. He felt delirious from the heat. Sometimes he really hated being an omega. It was strange though, that the memory gave him a small measure of peace. Oliver looked around and noticed that the fire was almost out. He groaned at the thought of standing up and putting more wood on the fire. All of a sudden he narrowed his eyes at the sound of rustling. Someone was here. He grabbed the knife that was always next to his bed. Oliver looked around and tried to locate the person praying that they were not an alpha. He really doesn’t need a mate right now.

 

“Yo kid!”

 

The strange hoarse voice echoed around the cave. Oliver noticed that there was something off about one of the shadows on the wall. That was when a small pair of beady green eyes opened and stared at him.

 

“About time you called. I was beginning to think that you abandoned me.”

 

In that moment a shadow like raven hopped over to Oliver. Apparently, while he was in that memory he managed to summon the raven again. It was kind of embarrassing that he finally did it unconsciously and in heat.

 

“By the way kid, you reek.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks chapter twelve :3
> 
> So I have no idea when I will be updating this next. I just got a full time job! Woot! However it is an hour to an hour and half drive both to and from there. In a few weeks I will be moving closer to work so I should be able to update regularly. I am sorry that there will be a wait but something good has finally happened this year.
> 
>  _past_  
>  **thoughts**  
>  underline is Sign Language
> 
> I do not own Arrow.

-Thea’s pov-

 

Ever since Sara and the two alphas showed up, she had been spending the days in a daze. Her brother had survived the sinking of The Gambit only to die a year and a half later on an island. She felt numb and could barely pay attention to anything. Her mother had spent the first few days sobbing and no matter Walter did could bring her out of it. Today was the day when Sara and her company were coming over to dinner.

 

She stared at the ceiling of her room as she lay on her bed. Her mind kept drifting back to the conversation and all of a sudden, she covered her face with a pillow and screamed into it. The numbness was swept away with rage. Why did her brother have to die? He may not have been perfect but he cared for her more than her parents. Ollie was the one she went to when she needed help with homework. He was the one who would comfort her after a nightmare. Hell, he felt more like a mother than Moira.

 

_“Oliver Queen died to save my life and Shado’s.”_

**Why did they get to live and he died? If it wasn’t for them Ollie would still be alive. He would be here with me and not them.**

The anger simmered under her skin and she was not looking forward to dinner. Thea hoped that she would not start screaming at them tonight, not when there was a kid present. She threw the pillow across the room and bounced off the wall. Her eyes glared at the dress that her mom had picked out. She turned her head at looked at her clock. The fluorescent lights stating that she had fifteen minutes until they arrived.

 

With a large sigh, she stood up and got changed. A part of her wanted to set the dress on fire and wear something that screamed that she didn’t give a fuck about them. She walked slowly to the dining room as if she could delay it from happening. Instead she got an eye full of the Queen vanity. The fine china was out and there were candles on the table. She stomped over to her seat and plopped down in it. Thea crossed her arms when the doorbell rang.

 

She could barely make out the voices from the front door; Walter and Moira decided to greet them. The two of them had tried to convince her to join them earlier but she refused. Then she watched them come in. She looked them up and down, taking in their semi formal clothes. The only person she felt any sort of positive feelings was the little boy.

 

“As you all remember this is my daughter, Thea.” Moira gestured to her.

 

“Hi.”

 

Thea managed to sound annoyed but not aggressive like the way she felt. Joey, as she recalled, smiled at her and waved. His hands began to make strange gestures.

 

“Hi, my name is Joey.”

“Huh?”

 

“He said his name is Joey. He is mute.”

 

“Oh. Hi Joey I’m Thea.”

 

Moira motioned for all of them to sit down. Unfortunately she got to sit next to Sara and she had to fight the urge to strangle her. Soon, the servants came and set food in front of them all; ritzy and expensive food. At least the kid got something more appropriate. Thea began to eat almost immediately; trying to use the food as an excuse to avoid talking.

 

The longer that dinner went on the angrier she got. There were times where she had to bite her tongue to avoid lashing out at them. She was mad at her mother and Walter for being nice to them. It was their fault Oliver was dead. Thea lost her temper as the meal was coming to an end.

 

“Are you planning to stay in Starling?”

 

“Yes. Sara and I plan on owning a natural remedy shop.”

 

“A natural remedy shop?”

 

“There are some plants and herbs that are good for the body and can improve someone’s health.”

 

She gripped her fork tightly and clenched her fist.

 

“What about you Mr Wilson.”

 

“I am thinking about going into security.”

 

“Really? We could probably use a professional at Queen Consolidated.”

 

Thea could no longer hold back the rage when Walter suggested that one of these murderers work at her family business.

 

“Why the hell would you hire this fucking murderer! Why are you guys being so nice to them?!? They are the reason why Ollie is dead!”

 

She stood up and screamed at them all. Thea ignored the flinch from Joey as she glared at them all. In a flash Moira went from shocked to angry.

 

“Thea! You will apologize!”

 

“Like hell I will!”

 

Thea stomped off before anyone else could talk. She went to one of the few places she could think. She ran to Oliver’s grave and started crying. All she wanted was her brother. A part of her had hoped that he was still alive when they first put this up; and now that she knows she has to face the facts that he is dead. Thea heard footsteps coming from behind her. She didn’t turn around to see who it was.

“Go away!”

 

“I don’t think I will.”

 

She turned around when she heard Slade’s voice and not her mom’s or Walter’s. Thea had no idea why he would be the one to follow her. Yet here the man was, with his arms crossed and staring at her.

 

“Just leave me alone.”

 

Slade walked up to her until he was a foot away. The alpha in her was snarling at the man’s closeness; taking the action as a threat.

 

“Hit me.”

 

Thea stared at him incredulously. 

 

“What?”

 

“Hit me. You’re angry and upset and I know you want to.”

 

He stood there and she could tell he was telling the truth. The anger that had been building in her exploded and she began to punch him in the chest. None of her blows phased the large alpha. The longer she attacked him the weaker the blows became; until she collapsed against him sobbing and weakly hitting him. All of the anger fled her body and left the sorrow.

 

“Better?”

 

“No not really.”

 

Slade set her down on the ground and joined her. The pair of them was staring at the tombstone in a tense silence. Crickets were chirping loudly and the wind gently rustled through the trees. There were fireflies glowing against the night sky as they sat there. The gentle sounds of nature were interrupted by Slade’s deep voice.

 

“He talked about you all the time. Oliver told me so many stories about you that it almost felt like that we met.”

 

“He did?”

 

“Yeah. When he and I first tried to escape the island he asked me to tell you that he loved you if he had died.”

 

“Really?”

 

“He cared about you the most out of his family. He said he was proud with how kind and helpful you were.”

 

“I’m not sure he would be right now.”

Thea stared at the ground as her thoughts drifted to all of the shit she has done over the past year and a half.

 

“I think, he would be sad. Sad that you have shop lifted, done drugs, and drank; but that wouldn’t stop him from loving you.”

 

“How… how do you know all that?”

 

“I did some research on you and your family. I wanted to know about you. I can help you.”

 

“Help me? Why? How?”

 

“You are Oliver’s sister. He asked me to look out for you. As for how, I would train you.”

 

“How would training me help?”

 

“It would give you something to focus on and some discipline. It is also a much healthier outlet for your anger and pain. Believe me, you won’t have the energy or the time for that shit.”

 

She sat there, contemplating Slade’s offer and she thought about Oliver. He would be disappointed with how she was living her life right now. Maybe, just maybe, she could honor his memory and stop her self-destructive path.

 

“Fine. When do we start?”

 

“We will start tomorrow. I’ll pick you up around six am.”

 

**Why do I feel like I made a deal with the devil?**

-Lian Yu-

-Oliver’s pov-

 

The rest of his heat passed by in a blur after he sent Fe, the raven, to Nanda Parbat; though he did have some small memories pop up. Most of it was about the year he spent with the League of Assassins. Oliver still does not know why he forgot those two years or the fact that he could not access his powers beforehand. At least he will find out when Naomi gets here. He recalled her telling him that should anything happen he could always count on her to help.

 

It has been over a week now and he spent the last five days near the beach. He told Fe that they would find him near the southern beach on the island during the day. While he was there he would train with his powers. He was able to go about ten yards away from whatever shadow he walked in. It was a tiring process and it took a lot of energy to practice. Other times he would practice manifesting weapons made entirely by the shadows.

 

Like the shadow walking, it was very taxing. At the moment he could make a bow and about two arrows before he felt like passing out. It had been interesting when he tried to hunt with it. One time he missed the creature and the arrow flew into a shadow. Then it suddenly came out of another one and hit the animal. 

It was his sixth day at the beach when he heard the sound of helicopter blades from a distance. His eyes looked up and saw that it was not too far off. Oliver backed up into the tree line so he had some cover in case if it was someone else. Sand blew everywhere when it landed on the beach. Two robed men with hoods on jumped out the helicopter. Then a woman came out.

 

Her hair was midnight black with streaks of blue and purple. The woman was dressed in similar clothes as the men but it had some hints of raven blue and purple. A moment passed and Oliver recognized her as the woman who spent two years loving him like a mother would. He cautiously walked out of the tree line and towards them. Purple eyes immediately turned to him and she broke out in a smile. She ran up to Oliver and embraced him in a motherly hug.

 

“Little bird! Oh I have missed you.”

 

“God. I missed you too mom.”

 

She stepped back and examined him; taking in every little thing about him. He never realized exactly how short she was, seeing that she came up to his shoulders. Oliver enjoyed the feeling of being with her again and the gentle embrace of her scent.

 

“Do you have everything?”

 

Oliver shook his head. There was nothing in the cave that he wanted with him.

 

“Then come, we must leave. You will tell me what happened. All the information I could get said that you died when the boat sank.”

 

The short woman grabbed his hand and all but dragged him into the helicopter. He could hear the two men chuckle softly at the sight before they also boarded the aircraft. As they strapped themselves in, the blades began to whir once more.

 

“First we will go to Nanda Parbat and if you wish we can get you to Starling.”

 

Oliver nodded to her as he watched the ground. He grinned widely as they flew away from Lian Yu, away from purgatory for the second time. He began laughing and had tears of joy falling down his cheeks. A small part of him wondered where Fe was but at the moment he didn’t really care. He was free!

 

-Nanda Parbat-

 

During the flight to Nanda Parbat, Oliver told her everything. He told her about the abuse from his parents, his little sister, how he planned on becoming a doctor, and his experience on the island. Naomi’s would wrap him in her arms and comfort him. He could tell that she was probably planning on murdering his mother but he stopped that. His biological mother may be a bitch, but she was still his mother. Besides, Thea still relies on her. Naomi had informed him that Fe had dispersed once he gave her the message.

 

Oliver could see two people waiting for them as they landed. He was almost a hundred percent positive that there were a lot more people there. He recognized the man as Ra’s Al Ghul but he was confused about the young woman. As they got off Ra’s came and kissed Naomi on the cheek and the girl hugged her.

“Oliver I am sure you remember Ra’s Al Ghul. It has been a long time since you were children that you probably do not recognize my daughter Nyssa.”

 

“Oliver.” Ra’s tilted his head in greeting.

 

“It’s been a long time Oliver. Welcome.”

 

Nyssa smiled and also bowed her head at him. He bowed to the both of them as a sign of respect for their positions in the League. His eyes took in the once familiar stone walls of a place he once called home.

 

“Come. Let us get you cleaned up and fed.”

 

Nyssa held her hand out to him and he took it; a small blush graced his cheeks. He missed the amused looks that both Ra’s and Naomi gave him. What he could remember of Nyssa was that she was distant to everyone except her parents and himself. She led him down the stone halls until they were at the baths. He almost drooled at the hot water and the soaps; there was even conditioner and shampoo!

 

“Would you like assistance?”

 

He saw the smile on her face and the appreciative looks she gave him. His face heated up once more at the alpha’s attention. It almost felt nice to have someone look at him like that. Oliver shook his head.

 

“Well, if you require assistance I will be nearby. Someone will bring you clothes.”

 

She smiled at him once more and left him alone in the room. He began stripping the moment the door closed. Oliver crossed to the baths and stuck his foot into the water. He shuddered at the sheer heat of it. Before he went in he grabbed the soaps and hair product; none of them had any scents. It made sense seeing as this was the base of the League of Assassins.

 

Oliver moaned as he sank into the hot water. All of his muscles relaxed in the hot embrace of the water. He spent minutes just soaking in the bath but he knew he could not stay all day. So, with great reluctance, he started cleaning himself properly for the first time in almost two years. Oliver knew that he was dirty but he shocked with how the water was getting clouded by his grime. Even though he would be sitting in his filth, he wanted to stay in the bath.

 

Oliver sighed and stood up. The air felt cold against his damp skin. He looked around and noticed that there were towels and clothes nearby. Oliver thought that he was observant enough but these guys were good and being sneaky. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself as he walked to a mirror. Oliver almost gaped at his reflection.

 

It had been a long time since he had a good look at himself but he had definitely changed. Almost all of the baby fat he had on his face was gone. His once pale skin was golden brown and he had even more scars than before. Oliver’s hand went to the scar he got from Yao Fe and smiled sadly at the reminder of the man. He looked away from the man he no longer recognized and finished drying himself off. When he walked out of the room he was met with Nyssa leaning on the wall.

“I see that you have finished and that the clothes fit. Come, mother requests your presence for dinner.”

 

Once again, Nyssa grabbed his hand and led him away. The whole situation felt so surreal to him. A part of him feared that this was all a dream and that he would wake up back on Lian Yu. When they finally met up with the two, he was shocked to find that they were dining alone. From what he could remember, they would usually eat with the others.

 

The four of them sat down around the table. Oliver noticed that the table already had food set down on it. It looked to a dish made up of rice, beans, and some sort of sauce and he realized that they probably made sure to serve something that would be easy for him. They were all quiet as they ate but it was not an uncomfortable silence. If anything it was a nice and relaxing one. Though he almost moaned while eating; he never had something that tasted so good before. Maybe he has but it surely doesn’t feel like it right now. Once everyone was finished the plates were taken away.

 

“My wife has informed me of your situation. If you wish to go back to Starling or start a life somewhere else, we will arrange it for you. However there is another choice. I offer you a place here, in the League of Assassins.”

 

Oliver kept himself from gaping at Ra’s. They would let him join the league? He admits it is a tempting offer.

 

**I need some time and I need to know what happened to Slade and Shado.**

“I am honored that you would grant me the chance to be a part of the League. If you would not mind I would like some time to think on this and if it is possible I would like to find out what happened to the people I was with.”

 

Ra’s and Naomi looked each other, holding a silent conversation between them. Oliver almost chuckled when it appeared that Naomi got her way.

 

“Very well.”

 

Ra’s nodded and left. Naomi smiled and hugged him tightly.

 

“You will have your information by the morning. Now let us get you to bed. I will warn you that the beds here are not that soft. So it should be easier for you to sleep on them.”

 

“Good Night Oliver.”

 

Nyssa bid him farewell and left to do whatever it is she does. Naomi wrapped her arm around his shoulder and took him to a plain room. She hugged him again and kissed him on his forehead; which was kind of comical with how short she was. Then he was alone. Oliver sat down on the bed and noticed that it felt a bit softer than the one in his cave. He laid down and pulled the covers over himself. He looked up at the ceiling and began to drift asleep.

 

**I pray that this isn’t a dream.**

-In the morning-

Oliver woke up, startled, as someone knocked on the door. His mind was a jumbled up mess until he remembered what happened yesterday. He was free. He was in Nanda Parbat, not Lian Yu.

 

“Come in.”

 

Somehow he was not surprised that it was Nyssa who walked in. She held a tray that had a piece of bread, an apple, and a cup of water. She smiled at him and set the tray on the bedside table.

 

“Good morning, Oliver.”

 

“Good morning Nyssa. Thank you for the food.”

 

“Once you are finished we are to meet with mother and father. They have the information you requested.”

 

She left immediately and left him to eat his small breakfast. Oliver was glad that it was a small meal. It was going to take him time to be able to eat a proper amount of food. The bread tasted heavenly and the apple was so sweet and juicy that it made him want to cry in joy.

 

**I will never take apples or bread for granted ever again.**

He ate slowly to avoid getting sick. The water was cold and refreshing. Oliver was also nervous about learning what happened to Shado and Slade. They may have abandoned him but he needed to know if they were alive. He wasn’t going to revenge if they were but it would give him closure and hopefully start the healing process.

 

Oliver felt like he was being watched because the moment he finished a member of League came to take him to Naomi. Neither of them spoke to the other. He was surprised that he recognized the door to the room he had dinner in yesterday. When he went inside he saw that Ra’s was sitting down and Naomi looked a bit upset. Oliver bowed to the two of them.

 

“Good morning little bird. How did you sleep?”

 

“Good morning. I slept alright.”

 

“We do have the information you want but are you sure you want to know?”

 

Oliver felt a rock in his stomach as he felt dread. The way she said it made him worried.

 

“I… I need to know.”

 

“Very well. Around two months ago they along with Sara Lance surfaced in China. A week later they were in Australia. Slade had turned in his mission report and retired from the ASIS. Then the three of them along with his son Joey, a mute, immigrated to Starling City. They have been in Starling for over a month. Sara Lance and Shado Yao are mated and run an herbal remedy shop. Slade is now head of security for Queen Consolidated and has been seen training Thea Queen. All three of them have stated that you were dead.”

 

“Sara is alive?!?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Oliver clutched his chest as he tried to stifle a wail of despair. Sara was alive and mated to Shado. She was alive and she along with Slade and Shado left him. They even claimed that he was dead and they dared to weasel their way into his home and his family!

 

**Those fucking bastards!! They leave me for dead and take everything I care for!**

He felt the gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder. Oliver saw Naomi and felt her hug him. His head bent down and he finally and truly let out all of the pain. Tears were pouring down his face and he felt hollow. There was nothing left for him in Starling. They stole his home and family from him.

 

“I… I would be honored to be a part of the League of Assassins.”

 

“Are you sure you want to walk down this path? Once you start your old life shall be cast off and you shall be reborn a new. Do not make this choice lightly.”

 

Ra’s stare felt heavy against him. Oliver knew there would be no going back if he joined. He lost his home and family but maybe they could give him a new one.

 

“I am sure. I will gladly cast off my old life and forge a new one with the League.”

 

“and your family?”

 

“My family is the League.”

 

He looked up at held Ra’s gaze. The man must have liked what he saw as he had nodded Oliver.

 

“Very well.”

 

He spoke something in Arabic and a member appeared.

 

“Follow him, your training starts now.”

 

Oliver pulled himself away from Naomi and saw her sad but proud smile. He bowed to Ra’s and followed the man to begin his new life.

 

-time skip one year-

 

As the year passed, Oliver excelled in his training with the League. His teachers were all pleased with his focus and dedication. It was a good way to redirect his pain. Oliver had chosen the bow to be his main weapon; but he was good with all the others. He was also a natural at learning Arabic and soon spoke only that. During his training, Naomi taught him how to control and master his shadow powers. Soon he could travel up to ten miles from one shadow to another but the farther away the more energy it takes.

 

_“You need to build up stamina while using your powers. If you travel too far or push yourself too hard you will collapse and be vulnerable. Your body will also be harmed and you could potentially kill yourself.  Consider yourself lucky to have a teacher than having to learn that lesson the hard way.”_

He took that to heart and would slowly increase how far he would go. However, when it came to extremely short distances, he no longer felt tired. Oliver could go days with using his powers, but not using his shadow traveling to travel over a mile, without collapsing. He became skilled enough that Fe became a more permanent fixture in his life, a really annoying one.

 

Oliver became closer to Nyssa as well. The alpha would help him through his heats but she never attempted to claim him during them. Even, though she has asked him a few times and Oliver wanted her to be his alpha. Yet, his heart and inner omega refused to have her be his alpha. To them Slade was the only alpha to him and it pissed him off to no end.

 

Today was a very special day. For this was the day he will officially join the League of Assassins if he passed the final test. It was midnight when he appeared in the audience chamber. The room was filled with assassins. Ra’s was standing in front of his chair in his more ceremonial robes along with Naomi, or Al’Asham which was her true name, and Nyssa. There was a circle and a person kneeling in it with a bag over their head. It was a man, well built and is tall. Oliver bowed before Ra’s.

 

“Oliver Queen. Today is the day in which you will cast off your old life. Today you shall be reborn. All you must do to join us is kill the man before you. Fail and you shall no longer be amongst the living.”

 

Ra’s motioned to one of the others. A man came up and pulled the hood off. There on the ground was Slade. Oliver knew that it wasn’t the real Slade, the smell was off. It was a test to see if he could truly cast away his old life. Oliver was handed a bow and a single arrow. He stared at ‘Slade’ and notched the arrow. Without a single ounce of hesitation he fired the arrow at ‘Slade’. With a silent thud the man slumped to the ground with an arrow through the eye.

 

**Good bye Slade.**

He gave his bow back to the man and kneeled before Ra’s.

 

“No longer shall you be called Oliver. Oliver Queen is dead. Rise Al Sah-him and take your place amongst us.”

 

Oliver rose and saw the pride in the faces of his true family. He had a new life now and he was not going to look back.

 

 

-time skip two years-

 

 

Oliver groaned as he woke up. He untangled himself from Nyssa’s body and stretched. He stood up and went over to the vanity where a bowl and a jug of water were waiting. He poured some of the water into the bowl and grabbed a wash cloth. Once it was saturated he began to wash himself of them remnants of his night. A female chuckle filled the room.

 

“I take it there won’t be a round two?”

 

“I have to leave today Nyssa.”

 

He heard her leave the bed and felt her press up behind him. Her hands wandered lower until it was touching his cock. Nyssa’s lips teased his ear.

 

“You have time.”

 

He moaned as she teased his length with one hand and another circling his hole. How he wished he could be her omega but sadly his own inner omega betrayed him, even after all this time. Oliver turned around and smashed his lips against Nyssa’s. She grinned as her hands cupped his shaved head. He had it cut the moment he began his new life and helped erase the old him. She grinded against him and pulled him to the bed. Oliver fell back onto the bed and pulled Nyssa on top of him. They spent the morning familiarizing themselves with each other’s body.

 

They emerged from her room close to noon. Oliver had all of his gear with him as he headed outside. Nyssa followed him out there. He was glad that the sky was hidden by the clouds; it made shadow traveling a lot easier. While his max range was shorter than Al’Asham, he can travel up to forty miles in one hop; and it really made his tasks easy. Though, his new one made him uneasy.

 

“Are you sure you will be okay with this Al Sah-him?”

 

“It will not be a problem. That part is behind me.”

 

“Walk with the Shadows Al Sah-him and strike true.”

 

“Farewell Nyssa.”

 

Oliver turned away from her and steadily walked into a shadow. It took him a total of three hops to get to the rendezvous. From there he would be taken to an airport where he will go to the city his target is located. Part of him had wanted to refuse this task but the assassin in him refused. It was straight forward and the likelihood of him running into them was low.

 

**Starling City… the home of the traitors.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for why they have an Herbal Remedy shop is simple. They can get herbs they need for poisons and sedatives without raising any suspicions. 
> 
> Comments make the author happy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look it is chapter 13.
> 
> So this is going to sound like a bit of a minirant. I have no idea when updates are going to happen. I went from having a job that was maybe 16 hours a week and choosing whenever I come in, to a 40 hour week. I have to wake up at 5:30 in the morning so I can make it to work. It is about an hour away, so it is more like a 50 hour week. So when I got home I am exhausted and the only thought in my head is ,"How early would it be reasonable to go to bed?"   
> It is going to take a while to adjust, so please have patience. I have not abandoned this story or my other two. I simply do not have as much free time as I did before.
> 
> Okay rant over.
> 
> To answer a question: There is a difference between Slade's and Oliver's perception of betrayal. Slade had knowledge of what had happened so while I think he should of been able to realize that it was not Oliver, he does know what happened. The main thing is that Oliver doesn't remember running into Sara or Ivo. So he believes that Shado and Slade left him simply because he does not recall what has happened. Slade was a drug induced mania and Oliver is lack of information.
> 
> Originally I had already had a few pages typed up but it felt forced. So I scrapped that and I like how this one came out. 
> 
> **thoughts**   
>  _past_
> 
> I do not own Arrow. I do not profit from it. There would be SladeXOliver if I did.

-Oliver’s pov-

 

 

The flight to Starling city airport was quiet. Most of the passengers were fast asleep; as the flight was at least 12 hours long. Oliver spent most of the flight going over the dossier of his target.

 

Name: Eric Harris

Age: 43

Designation: Alpha

Job: CEO of Microtech Global

Height: 5’11”

Weight: 176 lb

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Short black hair

 

At first glance the man looked to be like a typical CEO alpha; a self entitled bastard. However, the more Oliver read the more disgusted he got. The man managed to buy his way out of several rape and assault and battery charges. All of the victims were male omegas with blonde hair and blue or green eyes. Two of the victims committed suicide, one was mugged after finding himself pregnant, and the others became recluses.

 

It was one of the recluses that hired them to assassinate the man. The omega had informed them that guy had filmed his ‘sessions’ with them. His mission was to get his crimes out of the dark. Then he was to kill him and make it look like he was defending himself from the rapist. Eric apparently was part of an alpha mindset that omegas were weak and are meant to please alphas.

 

Oliver requested to be the one to do this mission. During his time with the league he encountered a lot of those types of alphas, and he could not sit by and do nothing. After all, he was almost raped himself when he was fifteen. His ‘father’ had gotten drunk and had gone on a tangent about Oliver’s designation. He started to touch him in his drunken state.

 

_“The only thing you fucking omegas are good for is a good fuck and to breed. Maybe I should show you what your future is gonna be like. You’re going to be mated to the most influential alpha we can find. All you will be to him is a good wet hole for him to knot. God you’re so pretty.”_

Oliver shivered as he felt the phantom touches of that monster. Robert had torn his clothes off and left him only in his briefs. The only reason he avoided being raped was because of Malcolm. His ‘father’ had been molesting him and had a finger in his hole when Malcolm walked in. He remember being pushed down to the ground and laying there as the man went to greet Malcolm; as if he wasn’t about to rape his son.

 

That was the first night Malcolm had taken him from the mansion. Malcolm, Tommy, and Sara were the only ones who knew about his treatment under the tender and loving care of the elder Queens. His uncle tried very hard to get custody of him but the Queen’s were far more influential than he was. So Oliver had to brave the cruelty of his so called parents. Moira became more violent against him when she found out about that incident; going as far to call him a husband stealing whore.

Oliver shook his head to banish the dark thoughts and memories. Naomi helped him deal with that part of the past and he finally no longer had any attachment to them. The only blood relation he cared about was his sister but now he had a new family. He closed the dossier and began to create his plan. First he needed to get all the information he can about Eric. Then, he was going to ‘stumble’ into the man and get his attention. From the dossier he gathered that Eric would seduce and treat the omegas like a tender lover before raping them.

 

Once he had the man’s affection it will be easy to gain access to his personal videos. Release them, then he would get the man to attack him in a public setting and ‘kill him in defense’. It was going to be a lengthy process and the longer he stays the likelier ‘they’ would find him. He cannot rush this though due to the request of the Hirer.

 

After coming up with a plan he spent the last hour meditating. The rest of the flight was smooth and getting his luggage was as well. Luckily with his powers he can skip customs and avoid any type of detection. He knows that Argus has been trying to get their grubby hands on the League. The sky was dark as he made his way to his ‘apartment’. It was one of the league’s many safe houses and for this mission it had to look like he was living in the city.

 

The apartment was small but it was well furnished. He placed his luggage in the bedroom and opened the window. Oliver decided he was not going to scout tonight; the trip having been lengthy and the time zone change. Instead, he summoned up Fe. The raven swirled into existence and sat on the window sill.

 

“Yo boss! Need something?”

 

Oliver chuckles at the energetic bird and pulled out a picture of Eric Harris. Somehow he managed to end up with a bird that was like a squirrel hyped up on sugar and caffeine.

 

“I need you to find this man and gather as much information about him.”

 

“Got it! Look at the lights out there! I bet there are a lot of shiny things. Oooo shiny things…”

 

“Focus Fe.”

 

“Sorry boss. I’ll hop right to it boss! I’ll let you know if I find anything important.”

 

Fe did a strange version of a bird salute and flew off. Oliver went over to the kitchen and check to see what the food situation was like.

 

**It looks like I will need to go shopping. At least it will help with my mission.**

Oliver sighed and changed into sleepwear and slid into the bed. He put a dagger in the crevice between the mattress and the frame. Sleep easily found him and whisked him away. When he woke up he was a bit surprised that he had not dreamed at all. One would think that coming back to his birth home would affect his sleep.

 

He shrugs and grabs an energy bar from the kitchen. As he munched on it he went to check his phone. Oliver smiled at the texts that Nyssa sent him. He replied to her and let her know that he arrived safely. Then he got dressed in nondescript clothing and pulled a baseball cap on his head. He then put a little bit of makeup on to smooth his features out a bit. He doesn’t believe that he would run into them but it is better safe than sorry.

 

The morning air was crisp and he breathed in the once familiar air. His apartment was on the edge of the residential district of Starling and the Glades. He was glad that there was a grocery store in walking distance and shadow distance. Oliver stuck his hands in his jeans as he strolled down the sidewalk. His eyes would flicker about to areas where there could be a threat.

 

He grabbed a cart when he arrived at the grocery store and went down the aisles. Oliver would occasionally stop and look around at some of the options. Most of the canned and boxed foods made him feel a bit sick. The League tended to have and serve unprocessed foods; an assassin needed to be as healthy as possible. Yet, the mission required him to fit in and so he grabbed some sugary cereal.

 

As he began to go to the checkout, a small body whacked into his legs; a little girl in fact. The girl was close to three years old. She had black hair and her eyes… They looked just like Sara’s. A familiar voice rang out.

 

“Rose watch where you are going. I am so sorry about that.”

 

He held his breath as he saw Sara walking towards him. The little girl squealed and ran up to her. He felt his anger flare up the closer the traitor got. Oliver raised the pitch of his voice and gave himself a southern accent.

 

“That’s alright miss. No harm done.”

 

“She tends to be really energetic in the morning. By the way my name is Sara. I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

 

“The name’s Luke and I just moved here from Alabama.”

 

“Well Luke let me be the first one to welcome you to Starling City.”

 

“Thank you kindly.”

 

“Rose say goodbye to Luke.”

 

“Bubye!”

 

Oliver waved as the two left. He let out a sigh of relief as he headed to the register. He had been hoping to avoid them but it looks like fate is against him. At least she did not recognize him or his scent, but it was a shock to see that Sara had a daughter; though it looks like this grocery store is no longer an option. Oliver’s thoughts drifted into dangerous waters as he got to the apartment and put the food away.

 

**Sara has a daughter… I wonder how the others are… NO stop that. They didn’t care about me and I don’t care about them. What if they end up interfering? Surely it could not hurt to see what they are up to so I can make sure to avoid them. I wonder what Thea is up to…**

He let out a groan as he realized what he was going to do. It was such a stupid thing to do but he went to the computer anyways. He berated himself as he googled his friends and what has happened in Starling since he was gone. Slade was the chief of security for Queen Consolidated, Sara and Shado were running an apothecary, and for some stupid reason they were letting Thea run a night club in the Glades.

 

While it was a small bit of information it did not sate his curiosity. So he began to click on links to find any scrap of information he could when he stopped on an article about a group of vigilantes; Arrow, the Black Canary, Death Stroke, and Speedy. Apparently two years ago the small group showed up taking down corrupted business tycoons and criminals; though Speedy didn’t show up until six months ago.

 

**Well this makes things more complicated and those fuckers are putting Thea in danger!**

He growled at the news and decided to practice to keep himself from doing something stupid. Tonight he was going to start his recon on Eric and if those four happen to be in the area… Well he would not waste the opportunity. As dusk began to fall, Oliver heard the flapping wings of Fe. Oliver walked over to the window and opened it to let the raven in.

 

“Thanks boss!”

 

“What do you have?”

 

“I got some real juicy stuff! The mark is friends with Malcolm Merlyn and… and they are working together with some other people on something called the ‘Undertaking’. Sounds kinda ominous boss. Anyways, the guy lives in ritzy penthouse in the middle of the city. Looks like there are some guards at the entrance of the building, not sure about inside. But boss, the guy has a load of shiny things! Like really really shiny things!”

 

“Fe. Fe. Calm down Fe. Relax!”

 

Oliver could feel a head ache coming on. Not only does he have to worry about those traitors, he now has to keep an eye on Malcolm. That was something he was not keen on doing. The man had treated him like a second son and would patch him up when the wounds were too great for Sara to. Yet, the ‘Undertaking’ doesn’t sound like a good thing, especially if the group consists of a rapist. Oliver prays that it is nothing horrible. Malcolm may have been released from his vows to the League, he still has to adhere to the code.

 

If Malcolm were to break the code it would force Oliver to kill him or inform Ra’s al Ghul of the matter. Neither option was particularly appealing to him. Oliver looked at Fe and dismissed him in a swirl of shadowy smoke. He went to his bedroom and geared up into his League uniform and took to the roofs. Tonight was all about getting familiar with the area near the mark’s home and business. The more familiar he was with the area, the easier it would be for him to shadow walk there.

 

While traveling he kept his eyes out for the others. All the little tidbits of information he found on them all indicated that only come out at night. Oliver jumped from one shadow the next and kept to the dark spots on the buildings. He stopped as he came upon the penthouse. The structure was taller than the buildings around it giving it a better advantage when looking for dangers. Yet, it also had too many windows which would help him get access into the building.

Oliver circled the building on the roofs then on the ground. As he was traveling from fire escape to fire escape he noticed a bulky shadow on the roof two buildings before him. Oliver stopped and melded into the shadows; not traveling but hidden from sight. The figure approaches his location with an unnatural speed. He held his breath as the familiar silhouette of Slade landed in front of him. Oliver was glad that the shadows masked his scent and muffled his sounds.

 

He watched as the dual tone masked Slade looked around. The mask was not the same as the one from the island; this one was made of metal and did not conform the Slade’s face. Oliver felt his heart pounding as his instincts screamed at him to embrace the alpha before him. Yet, he kept himself from doing so no matter how much he really wanted to be with the man. The Al-Sahim part of him wants to slaughter the man in hope that it would allow him to finally bond to Nyssa.

 

It felt like hours past as he stood there in tense silence. In reality it was only a few minutes had passed. Slade left the fire escape and went back to his patrol. Oliver let out a sigh of relief once he believed that Slade was too far to hear him. A hand went to his chest and clutched the fabric above his heart. He felt tears running down his face as he felt such conflicting emotions. It was time for him to go back to his apartment; he as compromised and anything he notices now could be false.

 

Oliver focused on his apartment and flitted through the shadows to his bedroom. He mechanically stripped himself down and took a shower. The warm water felt good on his tense body as he began to feel the full weight of what happened on the island. He punched the white tile in frustration.

 

**I thought I was past this. God. Just seeing his silhouette makes my heart ache. Why can’t these feelings go away? Damn it. I… I can’t let this get in the way of my mission. I just didn’t know it would be so hard to see them.**

He turned the water off and towel dried himself. Oliver pulled on his sleep wear and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked towards his phone and debated on texting Nyssa. On one hand she would be able to comfort him and on the other he was afraid that she would think he would not be able to go through with this. His emotional side won and he sent a text to Nyssa.

 

[I just ran into him]

 

It took ten minutes before she replied.

 

[Do you need me to come?]

 

[I, I need to do this alone.]

 

[Are you sure?]

 

[I need to truly put that part of my past to rest.]

 

[Sigh. Just remember that I will always come for you Al-Sahim.]

 

[Thank you Nyssa.]

 

[Anything for you, my heart.]

 

Oliver turned his phone off and felt a strong sting of guilt in his gut. Nyssa was the alpha he wanted but he could never give her what they both want. His omega instincts bonded with Slade and would not let him and Nyssa bond. He could never give her any children. He could never give her his heart completely. Oliver hated Slade yet loved the gruff man still. Nyssa deserved an omega that would give the strong woman their heart completely.

 

He summoned Fe once more and sent him scouting before the bird could open his beak. Fe didn’t deserve his ire but at the moment he was too emotional tired to care. Oliver curled up on the bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he will run into Eric and entice the man. While he could not rush through the mission, he can speed it up. The farther away from Starling City, the better.

 

-Slade’s pov-

 

The large alpha grumbled as he took his gear off in their base of operations. His mind kept going back to the strange moment from earlier. He swore that there was a person on that fire escape and not a hallucination. Yet when he got there the place was empty. Slade thought he could smell something familiar in the empty space but it slipped through his fingers.

 

He ran a hand through his hair as he finished redressing in civilian clothing. It has been an interesting few years since they had left the island. Thea became part of their strange family, Sara and Shado had a daughter, and he was somehow still alive. Slade had been fighting depression for a few years now. While he did have his family, it was not enough sometimes and he would long to be with Oliver in death. Yet something kept him from doing so; his family, the shade, but there was a spot in his heart that told him to not give up.

 

Slade grinned as he straddled the very sexy motorcycle and drove home. The vehicle roared to life and gave him a thrill. His thoughts turned to how they got them. Once Thea joined the team she bought them through Felicity’s, strange and way too complicated for him to care, system. The young alpha was turning into a brilliant and powerful young lady. Their relationship started off on the wrong foot and took several weeks of physical aggression to fix it.

 

Once they got over it they became thick as thieves and it would not be uncommon to see Thea babysitting Joey. She grew both physically and emotional under Slade’s stern guidance, Shado’s endless patience, and Sara’s gentle touch. Thea took to the bow like a fish takes to water; as if it was meant to be.

 

She didn’t figure out they were the group of vigilantes until Shado and Sara were arguing about who was going to watch over Rose. Then naturally she begged and badgers them relentlessly into letting her join them. They all ended up giving in when she gave them the large puppy eyes and even had Joey join in on it; though not telling him about the nightly activities. Of course they had set up strict rules.

 

No going out by yourself.

Do not take stupid risks.

If you’re told to run you run.

If your grades drop you don’t get to go out.

Do not skip practice.

Stay at a distance from the fighting.

 

Oliver may be dead but he would flay Slade alive if anything happened to Thea. Yet, the young alpha did not put up a fight about the rules; she grumbled but did not fight. Eventually Thea ended up moving in with them though she did not give them a real explanation. From the little tidbits he has heard, it had something to do with her mother. Of course, whenever he asked she would claim that Shado was a good teacher and it would be stupid to live so far away from her tutor.

 

He smiled when he finally got home and walked through the door. The three girls and Felicity, who was there for some reason, were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and chatting. They turned to him and waved as he entered. Shado got up and poured him a cup as he settled down in his usual place.

 

“How was patrol?”

 

“Boring.”

 

He grunted and sipped the hot tea. Slade noticed the very perceptive look coming from Shado and sighed.

 

“I thought I saw someone.”

 

“Saw someone? Who?”

 

“Don’t know. All I saw was the shadow of person on a fire escape and then he disappeared.”

 

“If it was a shadow then it was probably nothing.”

 

“You have been staying out later than usual.”

 

“I just feel something. Not sure what.”

 

A small pair of feet shuffled towards them. Rose ended up in a big kid bed because she kept climbing out of her crib. Her tiny hands rubbed her eyes as she yawned. Slade scooped her up and stilled when he got a whiff of her; a faint scent of apples, cinnamon, and vanilla.

 

**Oliver.**

“Rose, why do you smell like Oliver?”

 

“Oliver? Slade you know he’s dead. There is no way she could smell like him.”

 

“She does. It’s faint but it is his scent. I have it memorized.”

 

He had to bite back the swear words that wanted to be voiced out. Shado went over to Slade and took Rose into her arms. The quiet alpha pressed her nose up against her daughter and breathed deeply. The moment Shado stilled he knew that she smelled Oliver too.

 

“How? How is this possible? It is Oliver.”

 

“Ollie’s alive?!?”

 

“Whoa whoa. Time out. I thought Oliver was dead. Well suppose to be dead or at least that’s what you told me. And I am babbling again.”

 

“Sara did Rose bump into anyone?”

 

“Well there was a guy in the grocery store but there was no one else. If it was Oliver how could he be alive? He was shot in the head. Also why would he not of come to us if he was alive.”

 

“I don’t know Sara but he is somehow alive. He is alive and he’s here in Starling.”

 

And for the first time since their escape from purgatory, Slade felt hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Slade was going to find out Oliver was alive during Oliver's reconnaissance. It felt too forced. 
> 
>  
> 
> So I am thinking about getting a twitter account for the stories....
> 
> Comments are welcomed.


End file.
